Zelda Revolution
by The Liger
Summary: A young man is one of Hyrule's most revered spies. When he learns that danger is coming, will he drop his sorrows and live up to the expectations of the Legend? Rated T for langauge and a couple of comments. I forgot to add my disclaimer, so... I DON"T


Zelda Revolution **Chapter One: Facing Truth**

The thunder resounded outside, the rain unleashing its torrents. A group of young men whispered hurriedly in the tavern, paying no mind to the storm outside. All of them were excited, eager to find out new information about a particular tournament that had come into town.

"What was the prize again?"

"About ten thousand rupees," replied the bartender, wiping off a glass. "But you could lose your life in this tournament, the best warriors in the world are gathering in just this one spot. They will not show mercy."

"Nonsense!" said a man with red hair. "Nobody can defeat a Hyrulian! We are the children of Fire!"

The bartender sighed heavily. A cloaked figure in the corner of the tavern looked on, muttering to himself quietly. The bartender could have sworn he had heard him say the word, "Idiots…"

"But seriously," remarked another young man as the cloaked figure came up to the bar and ordered a drink. "Hyrule's soldiers are the best in the world. We have not lost a single war. Even if a civilian fails, a soldier will most definitely take home the prize."

"We would love to think so…" whispered the cloaked man and the group stared at him.

"You doubt their strength?"

"I doubt their brains. For ten thousand rupees? Any man would lose his head thinking too much about it and we all know Hyrule's soldier are complete money lovers."

"It is true," said another sadly.

"I've said my bit. I'll shut up now." He took a big gulp of the drink. Almost immediately, the group forgot about him and went back to their conversation. He thought to himself heavily. Deep in his heart, he wanted to join the tournament as well. Not for the money, but to test his strength.

_I wouldn't make it past the first round,_ he thought bitterly, sipping his drink in silence. _But I take out those monsters in the woods with ease…_

"You look down in the dumps," said the bartender, breaking his thoughts.

He looked up. "I want to join…" he said quietly. "I fight naturally, it comes to me almost like an instinct. I fight at the arena from time to time, it presents no challenge. To see how I stack against the world's finest… That's all I want. No money. No reward. I strive only to become the best."

"You're odd," the bartender replied, slightly confused. "Never seen a man that lives on fighting."

"Not many people do," he said mysteriously. "However… personal events are half the reason I'm depressed," he continued sadly. The bartender finally got a glimpse of his eyes. They were bloodshot.

"What happened?" he asked solemnly.

"I don't think I'd be this distraught if some people had known what was going on…" the man said wearily, taking another big swallow of his drink. "Love can really bite, you know…"

"You got ditched?" he asked grimly.

"No, she got killed."

Everyone fell silent for a moment and stared at him. The man ignored them all and rested his head on the counter.

"How long ago?" The bartender asked quietly.

"Two weeks. No one knew I was seeing her. I dare tell no one. Maybe tomorrow night I'll stay a while…"

He put some rupees on the counter and got up to leave. Before he could reach the door, it swung open and a messenger, soaked to the bone, come in, gasping for breath. Everybody gazed at him.

"Are you the owner of this place?" he breathed at the bartender, clutching his chest.

"Aye," he responded. "What's wrong?"

"I request permission to place a reward poster on the outside of your establishment," the messenger said importantly, straightening up. The group of men got to their feet and the cloaked figure listened intently.

"What exactly is the reward for?" asked the bartender, coming out from behind the counter.

"I do not think you will believe this, but the Princess Zelda has run away from the castle," explained the messenger. A small uproar took place. Only the cloaked figure was quiet. "The King is offering a thousand rupees for her return!"

"Yes, by all means, put it up!" he urged. "Why on earth would the Princess run away on a night like this?"

"No idea. All we know is that she's gone."

Without a word, the cloaked man left. He muttered to himself some more as the rain instantaneously soaked him. "Zelda, I don't understand you," he murmured as he disappeared around the corner.

It wasn't until the next morning the man emerged, this time unmasked from his many coverings. His face seemed soft and gentle and his lank golden hair fell about his face perfectly. He had a slightly tall height to him, but he had a slightly strong build. As he walked through town, many heads turned in his direction. He forced himself to ignore the many stares. He had a mission to complete

"Link!" a voice called. He turned his head to see a group of soldiers discussing tactics. One motioned for him to join in on the conversation. He sighed and slowly walked over to them.

"I hear the royal brat had finally escaped her cage," Link said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "I figured you'd like my help, Chet."

The leader of the soldiers nodded. "I can't believe you're not wearing a hood in public, you usually hate to be noticed," Chet smiled slyly.

Link ignored it. "What can I do?" he asked in a far more serious and dark tone. "It's obvious Lord Nonansen has not told her about… that."

"No he hasn't," said Chet grimly. "If he just bit the bullet, we wouldn't be involved in troubles like these. I don't know what we can do, Link… She's very good at concealing herself and won't be taken quietly."

They all nodded and were quiet for a while, trying to think up of a strategy. Link's eyes scanned the crowd of people in the marketplace over and over again, hoping to see a person that slightly stuck out, but he failed. As he strained his eyes once more, one of the fellow soldiers wiped his forehead on his armor.

"It sure is warm out today," he groaned. "I bet you're glad you aren't wearing all the cloaks, Link."

"Slightly…" he said. "Wonder why that person is."

"What?" said Chet suddenly.

"That person by the fruit stand."

Link's hard dark blue eyes stared at a heavily dressed figure. For a long time, the person wandered around the area, clearly no destination in mind. The person turned in their direction and did a double take. For a couple of seconds, the two stared at each other and then the other started to back away. A familiar wry smile appeared on Link's face.

"We've hit the jackpot, guys. Go get her."

The group of six split up in different directions and quickly dissolved in the crowd. The cloaked person began to walk quickly, taking quick sudden turns, hoping to lose them, but Link kept himself focused. He took big strides and quickly cut through the crowd. The other soldiers were beginning to get close too. Soon the figure broke out into an all out run. Link ran as fast as he could to keep up with them, the soldiers slowed down by their armor. He was not going to let her get away. He was not going to give her the satisfaction of beating him.

_You stupid girl…_ he thought angrily, nearly knocking over an elderly man. _You have no idea what would hunt you if it were given the chance._

Link kept on her tail, following her around town, just about everywhere he could imagine. He was gaining on her quickly, but also hoping she would trip or something similar. He could not understand how she could run so far and keep her energy. He, himself, was more of the athletic type, but he knew the Princess Zelda did nothing physical at all. It did not make sense.

"I am a professional spy!" Link managed to shout. "My job does not include chasing you down, but you're lucky this once!"

"Give me a break already, Link!" Zelda snapped at him. "Ah!"

He had chased her to a sudden flight of steep steps. Alarmed, Zelda stopped about an inch from the ledge and tried to keep her balance. Link took this advantage and grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Zelda tried to wrench her arm from his grasp, but found she could not.

"Let go!" she cried. "I can't stay in there another day! Even you would be driven to insanity — !"

"I know my place and it's time you've learned yours!" he said angrily, dragging her along behind him. "You can't do this anymore, not in these times! You're supposed to be smart, why don't you use your head?"

"You take things so seriously."

"We are twenty-one years old! We are not kids!"

"So you did get her, Link. Thank you for your assistance."

Chet and his band of soldiers caught up with them at last. Link roughly shoved her into their hands. "You'd best clip this bird's wings so she doesn't escape her cage again," Link said in a cold tone. "Tell our Lord I'll let this service go for free, but the next time… Never mind, I'll tell him myself."

"You're going to speak to him?" asked Chet as the walked towards the castle, the princess still struggling. "Is it your lack of missions?"

"Heavens, no," Link said heavily. "I respect the fact he can't have me do it all the time and there are some newcomers that need training and all, but… Just to talk. Haven't done that in a while. Deliver some of the whisperings of the common people… and see what he would think if I entered my name in that tournament that's supposed to be coming into town."

"I should have known you would be curious about it," Chet laughed. "You, born into a family with a magnificent history of some of the greatest fighters know to man. You're pretty good yourself, aren't you?"

"I think… I'd like to further my training by joining the knights, but I couldn't handle not taking creative liberties…"

"Link," said Chet warningly.

"Hey, I don't do it all the time. How do you think I excel at my work?"

Link followed the soldiers all the way into the castle, his stomach twisting slightly. His family and the royal family had been close allies for generations, which meant he knew them all pretty well.

Upon entering the castle, all the castle servants stopped in their tracks and stared at the soldiers and Zelda. Chet quickly issued some orders to them and they quickly dispersed. They let go of Zelda and she glowered at Link. "I thought you more than anyone would understand," she snarled as the soldiers resumed their position at the gate. "You aren't who I thought you are."

"I thought you more than anyone had some sense," Link shot back angrily, remaining undeterred. "But I was wrong… You're still just a little girl running from the world. You run from your responsibilities, Zelda. I am NOT the royal babysitter! Heck, you're even older than me! Why do you run from your responsibilities! Why!"

"I hate my life," she said simply and bitterly, walking away. "I've hated it ever since you became so straight laced. You matured way too fast. How can one experience make one so cold!"

"I've felt pain you could dream of!" Link almost shouted, losing his temper. "When you run to someone for sympathy, don't expect any from me!"

"Stop it, you two!" exclaimed Chet, placing a firm hand on Link's shoulder, looking strained. "Zelda, Link has stress you can't imagine, worse than your own. Link, you don't have to be so stern. Both of you, please… think about the other's life for a second — "

"I couldn't stand being pampered for most of the day," Link sneered.

Zelda stormed off and Link sat on a flight of stairs and buried his face in his hands. "What am I so torn apart…?" he said wearily. "It's been like this for five years… The moment they handed me his helmet and his sword and told me what had happened, that he had went missing… Everything changed that moment."

"Yes, it did," said Chet sadly, sitting by him. "You pushed on unbelievingly, nobody in the army could believe it. However, when the war ended, we saw you had a wound that nobody could heal. Link, your father was one of the greatest soldiers Hyrule ever saw. He would have wanted to go out that way…"

"But I wasn't ready," he spat, staring at the ground. "Just seeing her and her own stupidness and carelessness… It always brings back those painful memories. I would go on just fine if she used her head!" Link raised his head up. "I would be telling the greatest lie if I said I could forget the incident entirely. His memory pushes me on every day. To become as great a man as him, as great a fighter, as great a father. But I'm not… I'm still a block of ice…"

"Well…" Chet said slowly, thinking hard. "You _are_ a spectacular fighter, better than most of the knights. You've reformed the spies well and they absolutely love you… on a good day, Troy often adds," he said weakly.

"So I'm not a pain in their asses?" Link smiled slightly. "I gotta admit… I am proud of a lot of those guys. Troy, Vince, and Leila all were horrible in the beginning, like I was… Now they're a slightly suitable replacement for me."

"You are a great man," Chet said warmly. "You just need to find that in yourself. I'm sorry, Link… I'd better go check on the sentries… You take care, okay?"

"I will," he promised as they stood up. "Might as well say hello to my crowd… Thanks for your support."

They shook hands and they both headed in different directions. Link felt slightly better from the argument with Zelda. Those were common now, ever since new information had come about a possible attack on the Royal Family. Being the most suitable man for the job, the King had requested Link confirm this information and find out more. The added strain of Zelda's brief freedom had pushed him over the edge.

Link was the famed head of Hyrule's Spy Network. He was the most sleek, sneaky, and smartest of all the spies, even outstripping his predecessors. Not only did he know how to get information, he was an excellent trainer of new spies in the profession. When the rest of the network heard that Link was taking three apprentices under his wings, an uproar took place. Link was not the most patient man. But the three became better than their companions and became some of Hyrule's most trusted individuals.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Link accidentally walked by his own office. Swearing to himself hotly, he swung the door open with full force and sat down at his desk angrily, quickly writing newfound information out. He failed to notice Leila standing there, alarmed, as he scribbled out his report.

"…Not a good trip, sir?" she asked in a small voice. Link jerked up his head and put down his quill.

"Hello, Leila," he said quietly. "Nobody screwed anything major up, did they?"

She was quiet for a second. "Is it bad if we almost burned a couple trees down during training?" she said hesitantly.

He blinked. "How on earth did you manage that?" he said, almost amused.

"Well, you know how you're always telling Lowen to put out that cigar?"

"Enough said. Anything found out about… well, you know."

"A couple shreds, I placed the notes on your desk somewhere…" She trailed off as their eyes met a paper covered desk. It was in utter disarray. Half-written reports were everywhere, most of the scratched out. Several old quills lay around. Link groaned slightly.

"Oh, well… I'll find them later. Nobody messed with any of the stuff?"

"Who'd want to?" she said simply. "Oh yeah… we had a dispute during training Thursday. All of us forgot what to do if for some odd reason your foot got stuck in the floor and if your hands are tied and the other foot is asleep."

"…I haven't thought what would happen," he admitted. "I'll have to think about that. Hey, Leila…"

"Yes, Link?"

"I've uncovered some really… nasty information. You do know all about the Legend, correct?" Link asked anxiously.

"Of course, sir."

"Well… He's back," he forced himself to spit out.

Leila turned very pale. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but found she was struck speechless. She shook her head in disbelief.

"My – my Lord…" she whispered, taking a step away from him. "It can't be… it just can't be…"

"I've seen too many of the troops and intercepted too many messages to form a different opinion," he said gravely. "That massacre the other week… it was his doing. It's very clear. Look, I can't stay here much longer. He's after… a different target for once."

"You…? But, who would take over your duties? You have no equal, sir, you can't leave…"

"Would you rather see the world perish in flame?" he asked quietly.

"No – !" she objected, but Link cut her off.

"Leila, once I leave, you must head the spies to the best of your ability. Every last bit of information you uncover must be reported to the King. You can do this, I know you can. I wouldn't be intrusting this situation to you if I knew you couldn't handle it."

They both fell silent. Leila was slowly regaining back her color. Link could see the sorrow and the confusion entwined in her eyes.

"Someday, you will know why the reason of my absence. Someday, you will understand. For now, I can only offer my apologies to you, Leila."

"Will you return, sir?" she finally asked.

"I do not know… I really cannot tell you. Now, please tell the others they are under your orders now."

"Yes, milord," she said with more confidence. "I will do my best."

"Thank you. Wait there for a second…" Link picked his quill back up and scribbled some orders down. "These are just a few precautions to begin with, but they should suffice. Make sure these are fulfilled, Leila."

She accepted the paper and bowed. "Thy will be done, my lord," she said. Leila turned around and left through the back door. Link began to try and write up a report, but he soon gave up, deciding it would be faster it he just told it to the King. Link swept out of his office and strode towards the throne room. He tried to compose his speech in his mind.

"Hello, Link. I'm glad to see you're back," said a cheerful voice behind him.

Link sighed and turned around. Zelda's nursemaid, Impa, made a slight bow and walked up to him. "Now isn't really a convenient time to chat," he said irritably. "Where is the King?"

"He's back?" Impa asked gravely, he expression falling rapidly. "You knew it from the beginning… didn't you?"

"Yes…I refused to believe my senses. I suppose you call it premonition, right?"

"Our Lord is out taking a walk in the castle gardens," she said finally. "I could go get him if you wish… Are you in a rush?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted embarrassedly. "The situation is indeed a dire one, but… I couldn't establish how eager they are to make their moves. I do know that they want to take out Hyrule's last hope before he has a chance, so it would be best if I were to leave. But that would leave – that brat – helpless as could be."

"So you will leave… will you come back?" Impa forced herself to ask.

Link sighed very deeply. "I… I would like to leave if everything goes according to plan," he said shakily. "I don't want to be remembered as a hero. What I am now even cramps my life. If I were to leave, that would bring me down to the Princess's level. I don't want to run, but I'd know I'd hate my life. There are things here holding me back, faces I love and adore so much…"

"You've found many people to depend on since your father died," Impa said wisely. "I know you've heard this before, but people love you, even though you are somewhat cold. Chet likes you, all the spies like you… Our Lord likes you as the son he never had. You would be sorely missed."

"I already have a plan set out in my mind, and it could be easily backed out of… But I can't do it. I couldn't bear to be around when every last lie I've told was revealed. I… I just don't know," he finished lamely. "Look, I'll leave after reporting to the King. Make excuses for my absences to anyone who asks. If I chose not to return, just say I was ailing of something… anything will do. Can I ask this of you?"

"Yes, child of the sacred blood. Not only this and I will protect the Princess Zelda with my very life," she vowed fiercely. "Do you have everything prepared to leave?"

Link looked himself over, seeing his sword was still at his side. "Yes," he replied. "Shouldn't need much… Yes, supplies will come in time. One thing worries me, however."

"What would that be?"

"The possibility of the unexpected. I hate it when things don't go to plan. Ever since I got my hard evidence, I thought it would be like in the books, the same old slate," Link said slowly. "There's that possibility that this could be very different from the previous struggles… and all this time I've prepared myself mentally that this will be just like all the other times. What if it's not?"

"What have you thought you'd be doing?" Impa asked calmly. The serene tone threw Link off balance. He stared.

"Somewhat like going through all the labyrinths, not much more. What they did. I have my confidence when I think it will be like that, because I know I will stand a chance. I've heard some things, however… this sounds very different, the things Ganon hopes to achieve."

Impa shook her head. "If there's one thing about your bloodline is that it's possible for your kind to achieve anything," she said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, things are a tad different this round. You are older than when your ancestors stepped up themselves and you are well known. Hyrule adores the head of the Network, even though they have never seen his face or heard his name. You are stronger, smarter, more mature, more complex thoughts… You will be better suited for this job than they ever were." Her eyes glowed supportively. "You know I've been around for eons, I've laid eyes on every unfortunate youth to have to carry the Crest of Courage. You are no youth, you are a man."

"But perhaps it was that stupidness that came with youth is what made them do so well…" said Link quietly. "I know you believe in me, but the true question is if I can believe in myself."

"I can't say you'll do fine, some things have gone horribly astray before," Impa said warningly. "Not only do you need the belief in yourself, but the will to live. Your life comes before anybody else's, even Zelda's, do you understand?"

"Yes, Impa," Link responded, a familiar confidence filling his voice once more. "Yes… I'll tell the King what is happening and then I will leave at once. I thank you for your aid and your support."

"Hello, Link. I see you have returned in one piece."

They turned around to see the King of Hyrule, walking towards them. Link quickly bowed and took a couple steps forward. "My Lord, I must quickly deliver my report to you," he said urgently. "After that, I must take leave. May I inform you of these things in private?" he offered.

The King's eyes gleamed in comprehension. He frowned. "So I see…" he said quietly. "Yes, of course. Impa, please tend to my daughter for the time being. Tell her I am going to have a long talk with her."

"Yes, milord," she said, bowing slightly and leaving. The King turned to Link.

"How bad is it?" he asked slowly.

"Well, Ganon is in full working order, just like the old times," Link said sadly. "As much as I could gather, he's going to try the old kidnapping the Princess trick once more and I don't think it will be possible to prevent it with the defenses we have now."

"What is our weakness?"

"So many wars, milord," he explained. "We lost a many brave soul because of them. And it wasn't like we could avoid them either… We simply don't have enough power anymore. We could easily be annihilated. Luckily for you, the Princess is not their main concern yet."

"They're after you…" said the King wisely. Link nodded jerkily.

"So if I stay here too much longer, you will most definitely get attacked. I've also managed to intercept a couple of garbled messages… Things aren't going to be like the last time," he said cautiously. "I don't know what he has up his sleeve, but he's going to stop at nothing for my head. I shouldn't be talking to you now. I should be gone. I endanger everyone here. I came back to let you know you may never see me again."

"How close are they to going all out?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know, sir… I really don't know… One thing is very certain, Ganon is back and kicking, and he's ready to slaughter women and children for Hyrule," Link said bitterly. "He's far more powerful than ever before and holding the tournament next month would be a very bad idea. His evil knows no bounds… and I am the only one who stands a chance at stopping it."

The King took a minute to take in all Link had reported to him. He closed his eyes and thought deeply.

"It has been centuries since this plague has threatened us," he said somberly, looking Link in the eyes in a half-sad, half-proud sort of way. "I, like my forefathers, had prayed and hoped that I would not live to see such a conflict, as did your family. Six hundred years it has been since that foul demon has risen. Hyrule has been so fortunate that we have had heroes from your blood to come to its aid. I prayed that you would not ever have to raise a sword against him. You, who have felt so much pain in the loss of your mother at a young age and your father five years ago. You, a handsome young man with many possibilities for a future…

"I wanted to see you grow up to have your own family and lead your life, much like your own father," he explained. "But I knew… I knew he would come back during this era. Whether it was foretelling the future or premonition, I cannot say. But I knew you would carry Hyrule's burden. I didn't want you to… Now I see this cannot be avoided."

"My Lord…" Link said in a small voice, it nearly cracking. "It would be… a great honor to join my ancestors and strike down the demon once more. I am prepared… for this…"

The King closed his eyes painfully. "You are like your father in so many ways, I could not begin to describe," he whispered sadly. "You may think yourself only his shadow, but you aren't. You are not your father, but don't think it's a bad thing," he quickly added, seeing Link looking at him alarmingly. "You are your own person. Always remember that through the rough times. This is about the best comfort I can give you…"

"Thank you… Thank you for being there when he wasn't. I truly appreciate all you have done for me," Link breathed truthfully. "I… I will return! Maybe not to stay, but for you and every kind soul who have helped me so. I will! I will push on to the end!"

He glowed with pride as Link said these words. A broad smile appeared across his wrinkled face. "Don't hesitate to come back for help or advice. It will always be lent to you. Be well, Link…"

"Yes, milord," he nodded. Link turned around and began to walk away, but stopped suddenly. "You will tell Zelda finally, won't you?" he asked anxiously.

"I will, I have no choice."

"Thank you, and also… tell her I'm sorry for being a jerk," he said finally. "She will understand, but whether she forgives me or not… that is her decision. Farewell, milord. I pray you remain safe."

"And I pray for your success," the King remarked as Link disappeared around a corner. He sighed very heavily and massaged his forehead. "I also pray you exercise some patience," he groaned, a single tear falling down his face. "Link! Wait!"

Link stuck his head around the corner. "Yes, My Lord?" he asked politely.

"Don't… don't let Crystal's memory hold you back."

Link felt his spine shiver and coldness overtake him. The king was the only one he dared to tell of his tragedies. He alone knew the real reason for Link's recent short temper. "Those monsters killed her," he said, his voice shaking. "I won't rest until I kill every last one of them. Anyone who affiliates their self with Ganon is fair game in my eyes."

"Doing so won't bring her back," the King said warningly. "All I ask is that you act responsibly. To have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all, you know."

"I know that, Mom said it twenty-four seven."

"Keep your head up Link. There are others out there."

"I'll be careful."

"Why does he act so stiff?" Zelda said suddenly, back in her chambers. Impa, who had been dusting off a cabinet, jumped at the sudden question.

"Who are you talking about, milady?" Impa asked softly, knowing what would come out of her mouth.

"Link… we used to be friends for about fifteen years and then the war against Aironia took place. It was the first time he was deployed in battle and his father was killed. Ever since, all he's done is glower at me," she finished sadly. "Oh, yes, he does have a right to be mad at me so right now, but… he's not who I remember him to be."

"I think it's jealousy, milady," Impa said bluntly. Zelda was taken aback.

"Pardon?"

"He misses his father very much and wishes he hadn't taken him for granted, the little he did," Impa explained pointedly. "Your father took him under his wing, and Link is very grateful for that. He told me that when he sees you disregard him, anger swells up within him. He believes you take your own father for granted, and that angers him."

Zelda opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped. It was true in a way. Zelda knew she adored her father not near enough than she should.

"That's not all of his reasoning," she continued. "There's something that you should have known a long time ago, something that he knows. He's gone now, Lady Zelda. You will most likely never see him again."

Zelda gasped loudly, alarmed. "He's left just because of me! I'm not that horrible, am I!"

"No, milady, you aren't," Impa tried to tell her comfortingly. "But yes, he did leave because of you, but not in the way you think. He left… for your safety."

Zelda blinked, stunned and perplexed. "I don't understand, Impa…"

"He doesn't intend on returning to Hyrule, I'm sure he's planted so many far-fetched stories, probably told Leila he had some terminal illness… Your father will explain soon enough. Would you like me to fetch him for you, milady?" Impa offered.

"No, rest your feet, I will go speak to him myself. I will find him and talk to him myself. Go ahead and take a break, you need one. Thank you for your wise words."

"Anytime, milady," Impa said kindly, bowing slightly.

Zelda hopped off her bed and opened the door. The golden light of the sunset shone through the huge windows and nearly blinding her. Shielding her eyes, she slowly walked towards the throne room, trying to prepare her words. She had a sick feeling in the pits of her stomach. She knew she was going to receive more than she asked for.

"Not leaving again, are you?" said a toneless voice.

Link emerged from behind a statue and Zelda stared at him with the same expressionless look he himself bore. "No, but you are," she said in a small voice. "Why…? Impa told me you were leaving because of my safety."

"If you must know, I am being hunted," he replied, placing a hand on his sword at his waist. "Actually… both of us are."

Zelda's eyes widened. "So that's why you were so angry at me…" she said quietly. "I… think I understand the severity of the situation, but I would like to apologize before it is too late."

"It is not you that needs to apologize, Zelda," Link said abruptly. "Look, I know I've been a jerk for the past five years or so, and I'm not handling this situation not near as well as I should be. So… I'm sorry for always yelling at you," he finished quickly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zelda asked.

"I may never get another chance. Be strong, milady," he said mysteriously. He turned to leave.

"Link, wait…" Zelda called, he expression falling rapidly.

He politely stopped in his tracks. "You called?"

"This… it's about the Legend, isn't it?" she said with difficulty. Almost like reflexes, Link ran up to her.

"How… How did you come to that!" he demanded frantically. "I was told you didn't know anything!"

"I read and I worm my information out of people," she said mysteriously. "I know enough to draw this conclusion… Ganon has returned and he wished to have your heart torn out of your chest. You are the bearer of the Crest of Courage, aren't you?"

"You surprise me… all this time, you knew?"

"It was your father that told me everything," she admitted. "It was before the war started and I wanted to know why he and father were such great friends… That day, I discovered they were not only friends, but allies."

Link folded his arms and stared at Zelda in a whole new light. He smiled wryly. "So you aren't the spoiled brat I made you out to be… Why did you leave?"

"I would have never, had I known that Ganon had returned!" Zelda protested, raising her voice slightly. "I admit, I was entirely selfish on my part. I sensed that things were getting tense around here and I couldn't stand the atmosphere… I had wanted to see the green fields," she said weakly. "I longed to see… normal life, if you understand what I'm saying. Now I understand my foolishness. I'm sorry for all that… I had just wanted to live just a little…"

"I see… I request that you don't do anything like that for a while. Maybe when this is all done… then maybe we can negotiate something," he said slyly.

"You don't have any regard for the rules… don't you?" Zelda smiled.

"None in the least. I'm sorry… I should go. I beg your leave, milady."

It was the first time Zelda could remember being called that from Link. She gazed at him in an admiringly way. "Come back in one piece," she requested quietly, kissing him softly on the cheek. He turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I… I…" he stuttered, lost for words. "I need to go. Be well."

Link turned and left, leaving Zelda alone in the hallway. She stared after him, pondering hard. _So he has some feelings after all_… Zelda thought, turning back towards the direction of her bedroom. _He is a nice guy…_

Zelda's attention was distracted when she passed Impa in the hallway. A sudden idea came to her.

"Impa, would you mind doing me a favor?" she asked suddenly, causing her to jump once more.

"Yes, milady…" she sighed, folding her arms.

"If you happen to see my father, tell him I already know. You don't have to find him right now, whenever is fine."

"As you wish."

**Chapter Two: The Ranch Girl**

Link quietly ran out of town as the sun faded into the distance. His stomach churned with a nervous kind of sick he had never felt before. His mind remained blank, unable to accept he be remembered among the Heroes of the legend. The very Legend whispered among the common people every day.

Outside of the confines of the Castle Town, Link slowed to a stop. For the first time, he truly gazed upon the land of Hyrule. The landscape sprawled beyond his eyes. The many mountains loomed in the distance, along with the forests and rivers. _It's huge…_ Link thought, swallowing hard. He suddenly felt very insignificant.

He moaned loudly and gently took a knee on the soft earth. He had never truly looked out into his own back yard. It was then Link realized that there was no amount of thinking he could have done to prepare himself for his quest. Link sighed and said simply:

"I'm screwed."

He then broke out into an insane laughter, shedding tears in the process. It couldn't be real, he tried to tell himself. Yes, it was nothing more than a dream. He hadn't left the castle. Zelda hadn't told him that she had known everything. He was still back at the castle, chatting lightly with the King. She wasn't dead, she was still stroking his face… There was none of this saving the world business.

But Link found he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He slowly gathered himself and returned to his feet. "I don't know what to do, where to start…" he muttered to himself shakily. "I fished out all the information I could, where do I start!"

"I might help, new hero," said a mysterious voice behind him.

Startled, Link drew his sword as a reflex and quickly turned around. A woman a couple inches shorter than him with reddish brown hair raised her hand. Link lowered and sheathed his sword in frustration. "Shit, Naomi, don't do that!" he snapped at his older sister.

Naomi smiled. "My precious brother, did you really think you would start this journey out with no word of encouragement?"

"I've had a lot already," Link admitted. "Get over here, I haven't seen you in a while…"

The two held each other in a tight embrace. Resting her head on Link's shoulder, Naomi said softly, "I had heard things all the way in Icshanova, and I knew the result. I knew I had to see you at least once before you started on this journey. But when I arrived at the Castle, they told me I was too late… But I found you, brother, and I am pleased with myself."

"You should be. It's a miracle I haven't gotten myself killed yet," he said weakly, a single tear running down his face. "I've missed you so much… I can't say to what degree. How long has it been? A couple years?"

"Three or four, I believe," she said gently as they let go of each other. Naomi's eyes scanned Link up and down. They glowed with pride. "My, how handsome you have become…"

"Naomi…" he muttered, slightly annoyed. She remained undeterred.

"You ought to look in a mirror sometime, to see what you are," she advised, stroking her brother's face. "You would be very surprised… Don't strain yourself so hard. I know your responsibilities are far more than mine, but breathe once and a while," she offered. "I see much stress in those mysterious eyes. Zelda said to me that sometimes you get no sleep…"

"It is true…" he said sadly. "But it was for this… I knew I had to learn as much as I could and then become part of Legend."

"That is the only flaw I can see in you," said Naomi. "You want to know what exactly is going on before you take action. There isn't enough time. It isn't a crime to delve into things you aren't sure about," she said slyly.

Link grimaced. "I've been a spy too long. I've been pampered too long. I long for a normal life like yours…"

"What's holding you back?" she asked.

"People who have been kind to me. I've become close to them. It must be bad when I have a hard time saying bye to Zelda."

Naomi's eyes lit up and a rather wicked smile twisted on her face. "You like her, don't you?" she said eagerly.

"No!" he exclaimed agitatedly. "I've practically hated her these past few years and finally we both admitted we've been idiots… Nothing like that."

Naomi sighed deeply. "Damn, I was hoping you finally found yourself a woman."

He blinked. "Come on," Link objected. "There is nothing wrong with being single and waiting… until the right one comes along. I will tell you now, the right one isn't Zelda. I thought I had found the right one…" Link said softly. "And then fate destroyed my heart."

"It hurts like that."

"I know."

They were quiet for a few minutes and the sun disappeared behind the distant mountains. "Have you heard anything from Wes at all?" Link asked, concern showing on his face. "I haven't heard heads or tails from him in ages.

"I tried to send word to Chile, but I got the word back that he was gone," Naomi said darkly. "I've been worried ever since. Wes, alone, in these times? It's about your worst nightmare."

"It wouldn't be our worst nightmare if he wasn't so rash," Link agreed. "I offered him to stay with me, but he had to run off with the Loreians… Why on earth would he…? He's done many strange decisions, but they've been smart."

"Strange enough…"

"I feel like we were never there for him though…" Link admitted guiltily. "Face it, I was never home and neither was dad. He barely knew us."

"And he seemed way too happy to leave Icshanova. Suppose we'll ever see our baby brother again?"

"I don't know… You should go back to the Castle, Naomi," Link said quietly. "The nights are no longer safe."

"Right, but allow me a few more words of encouragement," Naomi begged.

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Link, you must be prepared the sacrifice every single thing you've cared for in this game," she said seriously, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can't hold back. You must go all out and not have a second thought. No matter the situation, you must trust in yourself. Courage is the strongest weapon you can possess. Never let go of that weapon."

Naomi's words sunk into Link. He nodded, showing he understood what she was implying. "Thank you for being there when I needed you, Naomi," he said softly as they embraced each other again.

"Never hesitate to return to the castle if you need help… Never hesitate… You say you need a suggestion on where to start in this vast land?" she asked suddenly.

Link's heart leapt and he gazed at Naomi intently. "Any advice will help."

"As you see, Hyrule is huge. You can't possibly do this without some aid of transportation… so my suggestion is to get a horse," she said finally.

"Get a horse?" he repeated apprehensively.

"You will need one. Maybe by the time you acquire one, you will have an idea what you must do," she said hopefully. "I know a good place. The Lon Lon ranch is a far bit away from here. It's south of here, a few miles from our hometown. Just keep going and you'll find it."

Link knew that any information was better than none, so he made up his mind. That was his destination.

"Take care of yourself, Naomi," he said quietly as she turned to leave.

"I will pray for your success."

Morning came and so did the rain. Malon stood on the doorstep as the torrents pounded down once more. She sighed unhappily. She hated rain. The rain made her think of tragedies in the past. The death of her parents in the war… the burden of being alone.

She swore bitterly and trudged across to the stables. She picked up the pail by the makeshift bed and filled it with feed. She went around to all the stalls and fed the horses. And then watered them. Then brushed them… the same old routine.

Done with her chore, she sat down on a stool and listened to the rain tapping on the roof and the thunder shouting in the background. She closed her eyes. So many things were troubling her right now. The stress of running the ranch by herself was unbearable. She and the young farm boy could not make enough money to support the ranch. Malon knew that she would soon have to give it up.

And the rain did not improve her mood at all.

She gazed at her bow, resting in the corner. There would be no target practice today. There would be nothing to relieve her of her stress…

"I hate rain," she said for the hundredth time, rising off the seat and patting her favorite horse, Epona, on the head. She looked at the young boy sleeping on the bed. "Hey, wake up, Aeca," she said softly, shaking him gently. The boy stirred and rubbed his eyes.

"Couple minutes more, Malon…" Aeca muttered, turning over.

"Whenever you choose to get up, feed the cuccos for me, could you?" she asked kindly. "I've taken care of the horses. Do your chore sometime before noon, okay?"

"Whatever…" He fell back asleep. Malon groaned and shook her head.

She returned to the doorstep and sat on it, watching it rain for a long time. She felt sick and depressed. Even more, she felt very lonely.

Looking out onto the distant plains, she could barely make out a figure slowly making its way in her direction. Malon stood up and squinted. It appeared as if she was going to have a visitor.

She sat back down on the step and watched the figure patiently. In her mind, she tried to prepare some kind of welcoming speech. Each thing sounded worse than the next. She wondered about his intentions. _There's nothing here,_ she told herself bitterly. _He will leave and I will remain dirt poor._

After a while, the figure approached the ranch. As he stopped to regard the sign, Malon studied him curiously. He wore a cloak, but his hood was not up. His golden brown hair lay lifelessly against his face as the rain continued to pour on him. She was puzzled. He did not seem the even acknowledge the rain. His dark blue eyes were soft. Malon looked at him hopefully. Maybe she would have a kind customer for once.

"Awful day, isn't it?" she asked him, standing back up.

He jumped slightly and soon noticed Malon. His eyes looked her up and down as she leaned against the doorway. "Do you work here?" he asked kindly, making some kind of awkward bow at her. Malon smiled. _A really nice guy… score._

"I run it," she explained. "Would you like to come inside? You look sort of drenched."

He looked at himself and then up at the sky. "I suppose…" he sighed. Malon walked back inside her house and the man followed her.

"You could put your cloak by the fire," she offered. "How long have you been out there?"

"A long time," he admitted, hanging the cloak by the mantle. "I might sound crazy, but I came here to get a horse."

Malon's expression fell rapidly. "Oh…" she said quietly. "I should warn you… our horses are purebred and outrageously expensive. You'd have to pretty rich to afford one…"

"What's the minimum?" he asked sharply.

"Ah…" Her voice failed her. The man was not only slightly handsome, but he seemed rather classy and sleek. She knew he would not accept her price. "Four hundred…" she said in her smallest voice.

He blinked and checked his wallet. He closed his eyes and swore silently to himself. "Could we negotiate a deal?" he asked hopefully. "I would tell you the circumstances, but you'd never believe me. Believe me, I need a horse _badly_."

"And I need the money badly too, you know?" she said sadly. "Well… How much _do_ you have?"

He smirked. "Only one fifty," he said bitterly. "Nowhere near acceptable, I presume?"

Malon flinched. "What's you name?" she asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Link Lockslea."

"Interesting name… Lockslea, where have I heard that name before…" she muttered to herself. "Do you hail originally from Icshanova?"

"Yes, but I live near the castle now."

"I see…" said Malon. Her mind was racing. She knew she couldn't give up a horse for one hundred fifty rupees, not for the life of her. There were too many things around that needed fixing… Then Malon's eyes lit up.

"You have an idea?" Link asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you'll hate me for it," said Malon confidently. "We'll discuss this… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he said agitatedly.

"Oh, make yourself at home!" Malon offered, noticing once more he was dripping water everywhere. "Take off most of those wet things and let them dry. You can hardly be comfortable… Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Coffee would be great, if you have it," he said slowly. He looked around the house. "But where should I rest?"

"Down here by the fire's fine," she said as she got a few things out from the cupboard. "Just don't go anywhere else, okay?"

"Not very trusting?" Link asked grimly.

"No," she replied sadly, putting a pot on the fire. "I've had many bad experiences in the past. One more and I think I'll go crazy."

He looked at the floor and closed his eyes painfully. "I would say I know what you mean, but each circumstance is different. Fine, I'll stay in this room. I might even go outside for a breath of fresh air, is that okay?"

"That's fine, but remember. This is my house." Malon said firmly, pouring Link a cup of coffee. "What I say, goes. You understand?"

Link smiled to himself. _A control freak…_ he thought as he sipped the cup of coffee.

A burning scent reached Link's nose and he immediately awakened. He looked at the fireplace and saw that his cloak had caught flame. He swore to himself and threw it into the fire. _Won't need it anyway,_ he thought as he sat down on the hearth. _It's too hot and humid… _

Link tiredly moved all his other clothing away from the fire. He felt them, and they were still not dry. He groaned as he placed his sword in the corner. He wasn't fond of wearing only an undershirt and a pair of slacks. _I've stayed in the dark too long, _he thought. _I've covered myself up too much… almost feel naked now. It does feel kind of pleasant once you get used to it…_

It was still the middle of the night. Only the fire shed light on his many articles of clothing. It almost hurt Link to look at it all. It seemed like he always dressed for winter.

"I am an idiot," he sighed quietly to himself. "I need to move back to Icshanova…"

Link stood up and walked outside. It was a rather cool summer night and it had stopped raining for the time being. He took a deep breath of the clean air and walked out onto the soggy grass. A light breeze brushed against his back and his muscles relaxed. He looked up and saw the full moon shining in the sky. It was beautiful.

_I should resign…_ he thought, smiling. _Yes, I should resign and begin to enjoy the little things in life… I think I'm going to like this quest if it doesn't rain._

He turned around and started to walk back to the house. A soft, clear voice was coming from somewhere and he stopped in his tracks. He listened to it for a minute. He was quickly mesmerized and sat down on the doorstep. "It's beautiful…" he whispered, looking around for the singing voice. "I've never heard anything like that before…"

Link walked around the ranch, trying to find the owner of that voice. It was as if the voice were bait and its scent was intoxicating him. He walked around the buildings several times, but he could not find the source of the amazing tones. Agitated at himself, he gave up and returned to the doorstep. He looked around once more and noticed the corral.

He squinted in that direction, seeing a figure there. Her silky red hair was blowing attractively in the breeze. Link shook his head, unable to believe it.

It was Malon.

Slowly and bravely, he walked towards the corral, feeling the nervous sickness once again. He couldn't believe that the simple, poor farm girl could possess such an awe striking voice. He debated if he should speak to her or not. After all, he was only here to get a horse, nothing more.

_But I can't just pretend I didn't hear it…_ a voice in his mind whispered. _I didn't know that such a voice existed… but she'll kill me._

He decided that being killed would be worth it.

Link quietly opened the corral gate and slipped inside. The red-haired Malon stood in the moonlight in such a way, he couldn't help but stare with his mouth open. He walked up behind her silently and just stood and listened, lost in the song. Malon took no notice of Link's presence. Finally, she stopped singing, done with her song. Link snapped back to reality.

"You're incredible, you know?" he said softly.

Malon gasped and whipped around, startled. "You!" she hissed angrily, taking a step away from him. "What are you doing!"

"Listening," he said simply. Somehow, he didn't feel uneasy around her.

"You – you're supposed to be in the house!" she exclaimed, turning a deep shade of red. "You said you'd – "

"Stay in the house and outside," he repeated. "This is outside."

"You said only for fresh air!" she objected.

"Yes, I did that. Then I heard you. Your voice is quite beautiful."

Malon began to respond, but stopped and stared at Link, puzzled. "You think I'm good?" she asked in a small voice, smiling.

He nodded. "How did you learn how to do that?" he asked admirably. "You are most certainly impressive… Did you teach yourself?"

"Oh, no…" she said in a small voice, suddenly looking forlorn. "My mom taught me a little… before the…"

She turned her back to Link and he heard her sniff. "What happened…?" he asked cautiously.

"I… I can't talk about it… Stupid Hyrule," she spat. "If they hadn't handled Aironia they way they did, my family would still be alive."

Link looked at the ground. "My father was killed in that war…" he said quietly. "He was on the very front lines when they advanced on the mountains… every last soldier in his regiment was killed, but they never found the body. They still consider him a MIA, but I know he's gone… I was a spy in the meantime. It was weeks after he was disappeared I learned what had happened. I wasn't there to hold his hand and say good-bye…"

Malon raised her head and faced Link. "You're a spy?" she asked wonderingly. "You must have been young when the war took place."

"Not too older than fifteen. I'd been in training since my mother died of that small plague when I was six. It was something to get my mind off her death… something I excelled at."

"Just like me and my archery…" she muttered.

"Sorry?" asked Link, confused.

"My younger brother had a bow before he was killed," she explained. "I forced myself to learn how to use it. I made my own arrows and targets… So I could defend myself if they came back," Malon finished harshly.

"Would you please share your story with me?" Link asked once more, curious about the circumstances surrounding her family's demise.

Malon glowered at Link for the question, but she sighed very deeply. She avoided his eyes. "It… was a pleasant day…" she said shakily, trying to keep tears back. "Just a normal day… It was when they entered from the east, that surprise attack. Dad saw them first, but by that time, it… it was too late…"

She lost control of herself and knelt down onto the grass and cried heavily. Link cautiously knelt by her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to – " he began, but she continued through her tears.

"He had just enough time to throw me into the crawlspace before they came… He was running to get my brother, but… His and mother's screams echo through my head to this day… They took my brother with them, but I'm sure he's gone… Only I remain… Ah…"

Malon cried hard into Link's lap as he softly patted her back. He felt awful that he had made her relive those horrible memories. He also knew the loss of his father was nothing compared to her. She had lost everything she loved. "I'm sorry…" he muttered, looking at her pitifully. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked…"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't left the bodies behind… I didn't know what to do… I was just a stupid little girl and my family was dead… Because of that, I was afraid to feel emotion anymore… So I stayed here after a nearby village took care of them and I took care of it the best I could… Recently, I employed a farm boy to help, but it's no use… I can't keep this ranch going any longer… I'm too far in debt…" She slowly raised her head and Link saw her eyes were bloodshot. "I can't do it…" she whispered. "I can't stand the memories of this place… but I have nowhere else to go…"

Link helped her up to her feet and stared deeply into her blue eyes. "You have my admiration," he said truthfully. "If it makes you feel any better… I've lost someone I'd loved recently. It happened at the most inconvenient time… These past two weeks, I researched why she died, why it happened. And now I know… Look, from one broken spirit to another… If you need any help, I will help you in any way I possibly can."

"No… I'll be fine…"

"I'm serious," Link said quietly.

For a moment, Malon was silent. Then, without warning, she wrapped her arms around Link's body and pulled herself to him, her head in his chest. Link turned the deepest shade of red he ever had and patted Malon on her head. He remembered once… another had embraced him just the same. And he had embraced her when she lay limp in his arms.

"Help me get rid of this place, of these sad memories," she whispered. "The happy memories of the old times are in my heart, but this place… I want to move on. Help me with that and you can have any horse you want, free of charge."

"Not for free…" he said, startled. "I couldn't…"

"I will have to sell everything. By the time all that's done, a horse will seem like a small price… Just looking at you gives me hope for the future…"

Link's stomach churned. He knew if he failed in his quest, there would be no future. "You can have that one-fifty," he suggested. "A gift from me… trust me, there is more where that came from."

"I can't… you're too kind… I've had too much help from the Lockslea."

He blinked. "You've been to Icshanova?"

"After mum and dad were buried, a Lockslea man looked after me for a few months… His brother was killed in the war, he said. You've got a kind family, Link… To let you have a horse would cause me no regret."

They were silent and Link awkwardly put his arms around Malon. "Thank you…" he breathed.

"No… It is I who needs to thank you…"

They remained in each other's arms for a while, and then headed back to the house exhaustedly.

"Good morning."

Link raised his head slightly off the ground to see Malon's feet by his head. She knelt down by him as he sat up. "You're a heavy sleeper," she said simply as he yawned.

"Not exactly," he said tiredly. "I normally don't get enough sleep."

Malon shook her head as Link began to pull on a white long-sleeved undershirt. He stopped and grabbed his sword in the corner and unsheathed it. He cut off half the sleeves.

"What'd you do that for?" Malon asked, looking at him strangely as he threw the rest of the sleeves in the fire.

"Short sleeves are good." He pulled on the shirt and stood up. "I'm sick of preparing for a blizzard," he explained, doing the same to a green tunic. "I already burned my cloak…"

"You're strange…" Malon muttered as he slipped on some chain mail. "You look like you're some renegade warrior."

He smirked. "That is what I aim to become," he said bitterly, putting on his green tunic.

"You're crazy, for wanting to become one now," Malon said darkly.

"Now is precisely the reason why I am becoming one."

"So you can defend yourself from those monsters that roam the plains?" she said sarcastically. "I thought you were pretty smart, but what's urging you to commit suicide?"

"It isn't my decision," Link said delicately, staring at Malon with a fallen expression. "If he hadn't felt the urge to destroy the world, I would still be doing my job right now. No, I correct myself. I am doing my job."

"Who are you, really?" said Malon seriously, showing signs of being annoyed.

"I told you the truth, my name is Link Lockslea," he said quietly, trying to hold onto his temper. "Who do you think I am?"

"Some suicidal guy with too much time on his hands. Ganon's back, that's common knowledge around Icshanova," she said agitatedly. "You actually think you can do something about it! I'm not sending one of my prized horses to meet its end with you!"

"And to think I actually liked you last night," Link said coldly. "What's ticked you off?"

"Yesterday, you were kind. I thought you just some guy who needed a horse for non violence purposes. I thought you were like me and one of those left behind with pain…" Malon said angrily, glaring at him. "Now I see a bigger picture. Was all that last night just a lie to get a horse!"

"No," Link replied, closing his eyes. "If I could tell you the even bigger story to go with your picture, I would. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Try me," she snapped.

"I warned you." Link took a deep breath and gazed into the fireplace. "Okay, so I'm not your average spy. So what if I'm the advisor to the King and the head of the Network? A lot more comes from that one horse town of Icshanova, you know. It's the spot where a certain warrior happened to live out his life."

Malon gazed at him strangely. Link found the courage to look her in the eyes.

"Look, my father wasn't friends with the King for no reason at all. Descendants of the great heroes of the Legend, we were. The loyalty our ancestors pledged to the Royal Family bound us to aid them. I am not here to commit suicide. I am here to take my first step in saving this land. Being away from the castle for just these few days made me realize two things. I had not realized what a beautiful place this world is and there's more to life than what you are. I am not going to fall to my knees and beg you for a horse, I am merely going to ask you believe me."

Malon looked as if a door had slammed into her face. She shook her head and backed away from Link. "It can't be true…" she gasped tears falling down her face. "You can't be… you lie… you…"

Without another word, she bolted out the door and ran to the corral. Link ran after her and stuck his head out the doorway. "Malon!" he called, his heart knowing the damaged had long since been done. He swore to himself and kicked the post out of rage. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and then sat on the porch, burying his head in his face.

_I should just shoot myself,_ he thought bitterly, his eyes beginning to water up. _Why would she care if I wanted to commit suicide…?_ _Her family was slain by those barbarians from Aironia. Freelance warriors, brigands… they all must be the same to her._

_But it's not the same,_ Link told himself. He was doing it for the sake of good, not to kill people.

"She's been like that ever since I started working here," a young voice said.

Link blearily lifted up his head and saw a boy around ten put a pail of water on the ground. "Yeah, all she's done is moan and complain about the past," he continued. "I told my parents I didn't want to work here because I heard she was kinda nuts. But they made me… The name's Aeca by the way," he added.

"Link," he said softly as they shook hands. "You're from Icshanova?"

"Yeah, and I heard your nice little story," Aeca said darkly. Link's heart stopped for a couple seconds.

"Do you think I'm crazy too?"

"Nope. I know Naomi Piers. I know she used to be a Lockslea, are you related to her?"

Link's spirits rose quickly. "She's my sister… How do you know her?" he asked wonderingly.

"Will," he said simply. "He's a friend of mine."

Link smiled, thinking of his young nephew. He loved Naomi's child dearly, tons more than Naomi's husband. He always had a bitter attitude towards his brother-in-law, but Will had always reminded him of his own father.

"Will talks about you a lot," he said comfortingly, sitting by Link. "He practically worships you."

Link felt a lot better. "I don't have any kids, who else am I supposed look after?" he asked half-heartedly.

"I'd go talk to Malon myself, but she scares the heck out of me sometimes," Aeca said sadly. "Call me stupid, but it looked like she liked you yesterday."

Link sighed. "I think I liked her too, if you know what I mean… Last night was kind of awkward, but… Was I supposed to lie to her?"

"No. I've eavesdropped a lot since you arrived and you've been honest. She should respect that," he groaned. "And I should finish taking care of the horses… Good luck, okay?"

"Thanks," he breathed as Aeca slipped inside the barn.

Link rose to his feet and took a deep breath. Once more, his stomach twisted painfully. He gazed in the direction in which Malon had run off. There was no sign of her. He pondered if he should just wait, but he knew it would be a long time until she returned.

_I'm done here, anyway… I've screwed myself so bad…_

He went back inside and began to gather his things bitterly. He was lost for thoughts and he didn't know what to do next. He knew he had to move on, but part of him was screaming to find Malon and negotiate. As he placed the sheath on his back, he remembered Naomi's wise words.

_No matter the situation, you must trust in yourself. Courage is the strongest weapon you can possess. Never let go of that weapon._

"I'm an idiot…" he hissed to himself, putting down his shield and running towards the corral. "Why am I so stupid…?"

Link tried to prepare his words, but he realized he would probably make things worse anyway, so screw that. What was the use anyway? His father had always said that it was useless to prepare speeches with women, you'd say something stupid anyway.

"You really are crazy…" said Malon's weak voice.

She emerged from behind the great pine tree next to the corral gate. Her eyes were bloodshot, as if she had been crying hard. Link sighed deeply. "I believe so…" he said painfully, avoiding her eyes. "Look, what did I do? What exactly did I do to cause this mess?"

"I thought you were just a normal person…" she said shakily, looking at the ground. "How kind you have been to me… It was as if I had been distracted from my past. And then I saw that you were a fighter," she snapped bitterly. "That's what their slayers were. Nothing more than freelance fighters such as yourself. Just looking at you embroils me in hate."

"You need to put that behind you, for cryin' out loud," Link said sharply. "The war happened, they died, there isn't a thing you can do about it!"

"They slew thousands of innocent lives!" Malon screamed. "You can't just toss it behind you and pretend it didn't happen!"

"You're right, but to be in constant mourning, you can't live like that!" he exclaimed, shaking her shoulders roughly. "Please, listen to me! You can't go on like this, you'll drown in your own sorrow! Yes, I'm sure your family was the greatest family anybody could ask for, but they're gone! It's done! It's been done for over five years! You need to look for the future!"

"You weren't orphaned at age thirteen!" she tried to protest.

"You could have stayed in Icshanova!"

"I can't let go, Link. I can't let go…"

They were silent. Link took a couple steps away and bowed his head. "Then there is no way I can help you get rid of your sadness," he said tonelessly. "Good luck, I take my leave."

Link turned around and walked towards the exit. He felt as if he had bombed his attempt to make amends.

"Link, wait!"

He looked back, puzzled. Malon wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "So you're going to go commit suicide?" she called after him.

"If you want to look at it that way."

Malon slowly walked towards him. "Ah…" she said anxiously. "Can I… go commit suicide with you?" she finished weakly.

He blinked several times, appalled at the sudden question. "What!" he gasped.

Malon pulled out a long bow and an arrow and took aim at something in the sky. She let the arrow fly and Link heard a horrible squawk. A hawk plummeted and landed at his feet. He was at loss for words.

"What the..! How…? Holy crap… You really know how to use that thing?" he finally whispered.

"You think I'm good?" she asked slyly.

"Good! _Good!_ Is that all you have to say for yourself! Hyrule's best archers can't even do that!" Link cried.

Malon looked at the dead hawk and picked it up. "If you say so… Look, I hate my life and I can't stand it anymore," she explained seriously. "I would love to commit suicide, but there's this little thing holding me back and I'm not sure what it is. So, since you're off on a huge adventure to save the world, I might as well join you. I can look after myself fine. It would be a shame for this fine bow to rot if I just stayed here and wallowed in my miseries," she pointed out. "Please, Link… I might even learn to put it behind me and the whole world will profit from it. Let me come with you, fight beside you, and offer my aid. It would be an honor to fight aside Hyrule's future hero."

_Having a battle partner definitely wasn't in the books_, Link thought to himself. But Link had no regard to the rules and he wondered what was holding him back. He couldn't help but smile.

"Just don't complain to me that you're hungry," he said simply, folding his arms.

Malon's eyes lit up. "Are you serious!" she asked happily and he nodded.

"What are you going to do about the livestock?"

"I'll have Aeca tell the elder of Icshanova they're up for grabs."

"And the land?"

"With any luck, it'll be burnt to the ground when I come back," she said grimly.

**Chapter Three: Going Home Again**

Several hours later, the two were riding southeast. Link couldn't believe he had let Malon talk him into letting her come with him. Truthfully, he felt like he should have just left her behind.

"Why are we heading towards Icshanova?" her clear voice pierced his thoughts.

"I need to get a couple things," he said quietly as the sun began to set in the west. "We shouldn't have to be there long. Maybe just a night…"

"Does all your family live there?"

"Yeah… I've got a small family and we always liked it that way. Back when my mother was alive, there were seven of us… Dad's parents, mine, our uncle, and me and Naomi. It was perfect, I remember… Then mom died and dad got me involved with the spies…"

"Did you like Icshanova?" she asked innocently.

"Loved it," he corrected. "I'd still be there, I think, if dad hadn't forced me to move up north with him. We should be there in a half-hour or less," he said, changing the subject.

"So… where are we going to rest?" Malon asked, gazing over at the sunset. "We can't just sleep outside."

"I have a house…" he said with difficulty. Malon looked at him strangely.

"But I thought you said – "

"Yeah, I live up north, but legally, his old house is mine. Said so in his will. I couldn't bring myself to return. Now I request you stop asking me questions."

Malon looked as if she had been slapped in the face, but she obeyed his wish. For a long time, they did not speak. Link was too nervous about seeing long missed relatives once more. In a way, he did not want to go home. He knew someone would ask why he did not come home. Most of all, he wanted to avoid his brother-in-law.

_Why did she marry that jerk anyway? He loathed me from the second he saw me… Well, I wasn't exactly nice to him, but…_

Darkness fell and they sped up their pace. Link didn't like the idea of being ambushed in the dark and he was quite surprised they hadn't been already. Link unsheathed his sword. "Do you have that bow ready?" he asked darkly, looking back at Malon.

She notched it. "Now I do," she responded, looking sort of pale. She looked behind her and gasped. "W-what are those lights behind us…?" she asked shakily, turning around.

Link turned around also. He felt his eyes widen. "So it begins…"

"Dad, I don't know how to do this one problem," said Will doubtfully as he approached his family members with his homework. His father, Nathaniel, took it and glanced at the problem.

"You aren't trying hard enough," he said sternly.

Will turned slightly red with anger. "But — "

"Come here, Will, let me see it," his great-grandfather said kindly, motioning for him to come over. "Let me see if I can still do it."

He smiled slightly and yanked back his paper from his father. He sat across from Kenton and pointed out the problem. "I'm not that great with fractions," Will admitted as Kenton peered over his work. "I can't get the answer to come out even…"

"I see, you're having division and multiplication in the same problem," the old man observed. "You seem to have a vague idea of how it works, judging by your work… If I remember correctly, Link could do these really well."

"Well, Link was some sort of a prodigy," his mom's uncle, Rod, pointed out. "Bright he was, but… How do I describe him?"

"Meek," said Lina, Kenton's wife. "He never talked much since Mia passed on. He was a quiet child. Yes, he appeared meek, but he was ever so strong on the inside."

Nathaniel snorted and glared at the ground. Not wanting his father to explode, Will quickly said, "The problem?"

"Oh, yes… Okay, come over here and pay attention…"

Will walked over to Kenton's side of the table and he explained it calmly. As he did so, Rod looked out the window. He blinked a couple times and frowned. "There's a fight going on," he said quietly, his eyebrows dipping low in concentration.

All of them fell quiet. Lina gazed at Rod, puzzled. She got up and scuttled to the window the fastest her old legs would allow. Rod pulled back the curtain for her. "You're right," she said slowly. "Looks like two riders got ambushed… Wait… Kenton, oh Kenton!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting up.

"It's him! It's his forces! They've reached down here to Icshanova!"

"Ganon…" Kenton whispered and he, too, went to the window. Will approached the window eagerly. The old dead oak a hundred yards from town was ablaze and two individuals on horses we fighting them as fiercely as they could. One fought with a sword and one with a bow.

"What do we do?" asked Lina fearfully, very pale. "Someone has to do something…"

"We're all too old and Will too young," said Rod. "We can pray they win, they seem skilled with their weapons…"

"Let me go, father!" said a soft voice.

Midia, Rod's nineteen year-old-daughter, came from the upstairs room, dressed to go out. Rod shook his head.

"I know you have the power, but you must not."

"Why?" she said defiantly. "If I see what I think I saw… You have to let me! It is not as weak as you think! My power is strong and it will help! Please, father…" she begged. "You will understand…"

"You must be insane to think she stands a chance," said Nathaniel harshly. "You can't – "

"It is not your decision if she can fight or not!" snarled Rod angrily, Nathaniel shrinking back in fear. He turned to Midia. "If you think you can… you've practiced, haven't you?"

"Much, father."

"If you get wounded, flee. That is all I ask," said Rod dejectedly.

"Thank you!"

Link ducked a spear swung at his head. The attempt on his life which he had been waiting for had been made at last. Malon was staying back as far as she could and shot her arrows to the best of her ability. Link disregarded the wounds he was taking on and did his best to behead as many moblins as possible.

He felt a searing pain on his back. He wondered for half a second what had cut through that chain mail. Without a second thought, he twisted himself around and stabbed the enemy in the chest. He barely managed to face forward and get a better position before a sword would have taken his head off.

"Are you alright!" he shouted in Malon's direction, blocking a blow.

"Yeah!" she shouted back, shooting a moblin beside him. "You?"

"Not so much!"

Before Link could say another word, a great big ball of flame flew beside him and took out at least ten of his enemies. Where it came from and how were the least of his worries as he slaughtered the last moblin.

Link leaned over on his horse painfully, his back coming to his attention. Malon rode up to him. "That's deep…" she said softly. "What exactly happened with the fireball and all that jazz?"

"You can thank me," said a smooth voice.

A young woman on top of a horse rode up to them. Her blue hair waved in the wind. Link merely glanced at her and rested his head on the horse's neck. "Thanks…" he muttered, closing his eyes in pain. "It… cut some bone, I feel it… shouldn't have twisted around like that…"

The woman saw his predicament. "I can make it smaller, if you wish, my powers can do that," she suggested.

"Please…"

The woman put her hands on his bleeding back and closed her eyes. A white light glowed around the gash and Malon could see it was healing some and it wasn't near as deep as it was. "Is that… magic?" she breathed in amazement as she removed her hands and Link sat up.

"You have my heartfelt gratitude," Link said truthfully. "If I am not mistaken… Is that you, Midia?"

The woman smiled. "And to think Nathaniel said I didn't have a chance…" she said slyly. "Welcome home, Link."

"This is…" Malon asked slowly.

"My cousin," Link answered quickly. "A student of magic. You have progressed much," he complimented her.

"Yes…" said Midia, glowing with pride. "Mom would have been so proud… You aren't exactly a cavalier, I see."

"Nope," he admitted. "Better on foot… So where's everyone?"

"Grandpa's house. Nathaniel had a fit about the idea of me helping you. Oh, what little he knows…" Midia smiled evilly.

Link turned to Malon. "We're going to go to my grandparent's first…" he explained. "Just to warn you, everyone will go ballistic and my brother-in-law and I will explode like a raging volcano at each other. Don't be alarmed when it happens."

"Who is this, Link?" Midia asked kindly, looking at Malon.

"My new sidekick, Malon," he said. "Malon, my cousin Midia. Midia, Malon."

"Thank you for helping," Malon said politely, shaking her outstretched hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you for aiding Link, he will need it in what is yet to come."

Link swallowed. "So… This will be in no way like the other times…"

"Of course not! You're supposed to be the best spy in all of Hyrule! Get your head out of your butt and smell the flowers!" Midia exclaimed. "Ganon now has power that makes the power of the Seven Sages look like a knife to the Master Sword!"

"As I thought…" he muttered bitterly. "Heck with Ganon for now, I want to see my family before the world perishes in flame. Come on…"

The three slowly rode towards a small town in the distance. Lights in the windows glowed warmly and Link looked upon his hometown for the first time in four years. Not much had changed. There were only a few more houses from what he remembered, but it was Icshanova all right. He sighed. He had come home at last.

"Midia!" a voice called. "Are you all right?"

Midia slid off her horse as a couple figures approached them. "They could have handled it themselves, I think," she replied to them as Link and Malon dismounted. "I suppose you could say I helped end it quickly…"

"But overall, you are fine?" the same man asked.

"Yes, father…" sighed Midia impatiently.

"I really can't see what damage she could have done…" the other man snarled and Link twitched slightly.

"Listen to me, Nathaniel. Naomi isn't here to protect your hide and my temper is rather short with you," the other snapped. "If it wasn't for Will, I'd have – "

"Hello," Link said quietly.

The two stopped arguing and Link stood in the light of the lamp post. The one Midia had called her father stared at him with a grin slowly appearing on his face. Link smiled slightly, but kept his eyes on Nathaniel, trying to keep them expressionless.

"Link…" his uncle breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow, is it really you?"

"Does it look like me?" he asked half-heartedly. "Nice to see you again, Rod."

"Oh. You," said Nathaniel dejectedly. "Going to tell me how to raise my kid, are you?"

"No, I'm going to tell you how to shut up," Link growled, raising his sword slightly. "You want a fight, we can do it with steel. Would this please you?"

Nathaniel paled and backed away from Link. Malon looked back and forth from Link and Nathaniel, amazed Link would raise his weapon at his own brother-in-law.

"Guys!" Midia said sharply and Link lowered his weapon and sheathed it, glaring at Nathaniel. "You will not speak to each other while Link is here, do you understand?"

"I'll keep my silence if he keeps his," Link said darkly and turned away from Nathaniel. "How is everyone?" he asked Rod.

"Will needs help on his fractions homework," Rod said, smiling broadly. "C'mon inside… Everyone will love to see you again. We were just talking about you, actually. Hey, don't I know you?" he asked Malon, seeing her for the first time. "You were that girl I took care of for a while after the war. You have grown finely."

"You think so, sir?" Malon asked, blushing red. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

"And thank you for taking care of Link back there."

"It's true, without her, I would have been wiped out," Link admitted. "I never could fight from horseback…"

They all headed for the closest house and Rod got the door. Nathaniel swept inside without another word and Midia followed slowly. Link took a breath and walked inside.

His grandfather's house had not changed a bit. The same fire burned in the corner and everyone was gathered at the table near the stairs. A young boy around the age of ten looked up from a paper he had been working on and his eyes lit up when he saw Link. The elderly couple by the window stood up and beamed.

"I told you he would come back, Lina."

"Okay, so you were right, Kenton. But it took forever!" said his grandma, shaking her head. "Link, come here and let this old woman see your face…"

He slowly walked across the room and knelt next to his grandma. Her eyes (which Link had inherited) stared into his as she stroked his face. "My, you do have your father's face," she said kindly. "None of us have seen you since you were a teenager. You have changed much."

Everyone took a seat at the table and Link sat next to his grandma. "It had been long…" he said slowly. "I've missed you guys so much."

"To think we actually worried about you," said Kenton proudly. "I knew you'd turn out all right… I trust life hasn't been so easy these past few days?" he suddenly asked.

"I'm starting to get used to it," he said darkly. "How long has Icshanova known about it?"

"Ever since those things invaded the town, two weeks ago," said Rod sternly. "We managed to get a group of villagers skilled enough to fight and that held them off. It was clear they thought you were here. It looked like you attracted another group sent to annihilate this town."

"Now they have faced you," said Midia. "Icshanova may drop to the least of their concerns."

"What's going on?" Will asked, confused.

"Nothing," they all said at once.

"You're better off not knowing for now," said Nathaniel sharply. "Maybe later, when it is imperative."

"But — ?" he began.

"And I must agree," said Link, shooting Will a pleading look. "You will understand why."

Looking put out, Will returned to his homework.

"So, who is your lovely friend?" Kenton asked slyly and both Link and Malon blushed a deep shade of red.

"My name is Malon," she said, shaking off her shyness. "By the way thing are looking, it seems I am going to be traveling with Link for a while. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lina smiled. "It looks like you've got yourself a very reliable sidekick, Link. Rod, could you make us all some tea?" she asked politely. "Let's make their stay a pleasant one."

Rod nodded dutifully and went over to the stove. Kenton looked Link over. "It looks like you've taken on some wounds," he observed in a concerned tone. "You are going to clean them, right?"

"I was planning on it," he replied, looking at his right arm, seeing it was slightly mangled.

"Rod, if you could, bring Link some bandages, please."

"Anything else while I'm up?" he sighed, filling a basin with hot, steaming water.

"That should be all," said Midia, turning to Link. "Besides all the other stuff that has been going on, how is your life?" she asked curiously.

"Mainly doing my job as a spy… Had to track down Zelda the other day and that sent everyone into a frenzy. Other than that, nothing else. We've had rather crappy weather up north, though…"

"It's been bad around here, too," Rod replied, placing the basin in front of Link along with several towels and a bunch of bandages. "You watch those wounds. I wouldn't carry a shield for a while."

He nodded painfully and began to wash his arm off. The several gashes screamed with pain as the hot water sank into them. Link gritted his teeth as he cleaned his wounds. He looked up at Malon. "You aren't wounded any, are you?" he asked, forgetting about the pain for a second.

"Just a cut on my shoulder, nothing major…" she lied. She had several small cuts all over her body. Link pushed the basin in her direction slightly.

"Help yourself. You can't let those go unnoticed," he said sternly. Malon looked at it doubtfully. "It _will_ help in the long run."

She sighed and soaked a towel. Link turned to his grandfather. "So, is the house capable of being lived in?" he asked slowly as Rod passed around cups of tea.

"It would be your wound's worst nightmare," Kenton said doubtfully. "We've gone in every so often to clean it out and such… We just did it last week, so it shouldn't be as bad as normal. To be frank, it's not very clean."

"That's fine. I need to pick up a couple books on the scenario and find a couple items… I really don't think I'll be here for two nights."

"That stinks, because we're doing decimals Monday," said Will dejectedly.

"Hey, let me see your homework…" Will passed it across the table and Link squinted at it and sighed. "I wasn't the one that was skilled with fractions, that was dad," he said quietly. "I liked Algebra really well, though… I think I can help you on this problem here." Will ran over to Link's side of the table. "You see the division sign?" he explained, pointing at the problem. "You forgot to flip the numbers. Do you know cross multiplication?"

"Ah… no."

"Ask Grandpa about it, I'm getting tired," he admitted as Will corrected his mistake. "Other than what I could catch, it seems you're doing okay… Don't take my word for it. You guys haven't heard anything from Wes, have you? Naomi says he ran off…" Link said seriously, his expression darkening.

"Sorry, Link. I haven't heard squat," said Rod, frowning. "Your Aunt Clara says he just went missing one day. No note or anything. Wes was always strange… We've been trying non stop to just get a whiff of him. It is rather difficult to do when you haven't seen him for four years."

"Who's Wes?" Malon asked, puzzled.

"My younger brother," Link said bitterly. "After dad died, he went to live with the other side of the family. It really surprised me, because they really didn't approve of the marriage…"

"The Loreians didn't think it was proper for their daughter to wed an army official," Kenton spat, glaring at the table. "A bunch of pacifists was all they were. They never had anything to do with Mia after that, they didn't even turn up at her funeral. That did not sit too well with us. We all loved Mia. It was really a pity Link and Wes never got to know her as well as the rest of us."

"I remembered her kindness…" Link murmured quietly. "She always looked at me with overflowing pride… She was always the one that comforted me. Yes, Wes wasn't more than a year old when… it happened."

"Anyway, when we got word that Faren was gone, the Loreians wanted Wes to come with them so much," Nathaniel explained. The rest stared at him, surprised to hear him speak. "It was unnatural. Naomi and I offered also, but he declined. Link… there wasn't really anything you could have done…"

Silence followed.

"No…" he breathed. "I was past delirious still myself. I was still too young."

"Of course, the rest of us volunteered," said Lina. "Poor Wes… His father gone and his brother dying… Just try to imagine the angst he was feeling for a while. Once the Loreians asked him, he packed his bags immediately. I think he merely wanted shelter from the world."

"Wes was a nice kid," said Rod. "Always pleasant… sociable."

"My opposite," Link added grimly, wrapping up his arm.

"You've been through much…"

"It's no excuse."

Malon saw the bitterness and resentment in Link's eyes. To her, it seemed the resentment was ice covering the hope for a future. She knew Link was being swallowed in it, but she couldn't figure out how to melt it.

"So… do you think we should get going?" he asked suddenly and she jumped slightly. "We might as well if we want a good night's sleep."

"Might as well…" she sighed and the two got up. Rod and Midia watched them walk to the door.

"Do you need any help?" he asked as Link opened the door.

"I think we should be fine… We'll see you in the morning then?"

"Take care of yourself and Malon, Link," said Kenton seriously. "You'll need yourselves in your prime for awhile and there's no shame in being extra cautious about some things."

"Strange, Naomi told me the opposite… Goodnight."

"Link, wait…" said Nathaniel's voice.

He turned around slowly, trying to tell himself to keep his temper. Nathaniel looked strained. "Don't… don't listen to Naomi. She's right with you having to be courageous and all, but… This is your thing. The reason they didn't do so well is because they were rash, in the way I see it. I know we've always loathed each other, but… now isn't the time. This is my advice, and you don't have to listen to it. Do what you believe is right. It's because of that, you've had success."

Link was stunned. He couldn't believe he was actually giving him advice.

"I don't think I'm quite the same idiot as you saw about four years ago…" he pressed on expressionlessly. "I know I've made things worse… I'll try to do better. I see how you are with Will, and I think… you would be a great influence on him," he finished lamely.

He blinked and smiled slightly. Maybe he wasn't the idiot he had always made him out to be. "Thank you. I will try and keep my head too."

They walked outside and the cool summer air blew across their faces. As they walked across town, Malon looked back. "Wow, you have a really nice family," she said, amazed. "That kid… was that your nephew?"

"Yeah… He's a lot different than when I can remember," Link admitted. "I can guarantee you that tomorrow he will be the thing that won't shut up. I can't believe Nathaniel was _nice_ to me…"

"How is your back?" she asked, mildly concerned. "It looks like no picnic…"

"It does hurt but…" Link stopped dead in his tracks. "I know that I'm at least going to need those bandages," he said seriously. "Could you go back and grab them quick?"

Malon nodded and ran back towards the house and was surprised when Will opened it for her.

"I knew you'd come back," he said cheerfully. "We were thinking you were kind of crazy for not wrapping yourselves up."

He handed the large pile of bandages to her. "Thank you," she said gratefully, smiling at him. "You look like a bright kid."

"Not really… Do you like Link?" he suddenly blurted and Malon turned a deep shade of red, lost for words.

"I…" She looked back at Link. He was wandering around underneath a streetlight, gazing around the town again, unaware of what he had just asked. "He's… very kind."

"That's it?" he asked doubtfully.

Malon blinked. She couldn't believe the kid was asking her this. She was lost for thoughts.

"I… I suppose I like him as a friend, but nothing like that," she said embarrassedly.

"Whatever. Be good to him, okay? If you're nice to him, he will respect you. Everyone's life will be a lot easier. My dad didn't respect him when he first met him," he said in a lower tone. "But you seem nice. You have nothing to worry about. It's just he's had horrible experiences in the past, more than he lets on to. I recognize that pained look in his eyes. He's hurting very badly again. Just please… be kind to him."

"Thank you," she said in a tone that indicated she needed to be going. "Good luck in school."

"Good luck in whatever you're doing!" he called after her and Malon rushed back to Link's side, trying to keep her face in darkness.

"That kid's too smart for his own good…" she muttered as they continued walking towards Link's house.

"Why do you say that?" he said seriously.

"Oh, nothing… nothing that you should be concerned about."

But Link knew what Will had asked her and he started to turn red too.

"Seriously, how many wounds do you have?" Link asked, trying to change the subject. "You didn't come out of that thing with just a scratch. It's best we treat everything now, before we're stuck with a bunch of infections."

"My back took the most damage," she admitted shamefully. "It feels like I don't want to let it be, but I didn't want to worry your family. There're a few deep scratches I don't know what to do with…"

"I'll take a look at it," Link promised. "But you're going to have to check mine also. I had no idea how severe it is, I can't look at it."

"From what I could see, it was ten inches long and about a fourth of an inch deep," she said softly. "I hope we have enough…"

They walked up to an old, shabby looking house. Link had many memories of this place. This was where he grew up and where he was born. It was now nothing more than a shack on a lonely hill. Link took a breath and slowly opened the door.

It was pitch black inside. Link felt around for a lamp and lit it, shedding light on a whole lot of dust. Malon stepped inside and looked around. She grimaced.

"It looks horrible."

Link silently agreed and lit several more lamps, revealing more and more forgotten artifacts. They both pitched in on wiping off the dusty table and Link also tried the running water. "It works…" he said, slightly amazed. "Maybe it isn't as worthless as I thought."

He found a basin similar to the one in his grandpa's house, washed it, and filled it with steaming water. He placed it on the table and they looked at each other. "Well, let's see what damage has been done," Malon sighed, looking at the basin painfully.

"Turn around…" Link said awkwardly and Malon obeyed him and leaned over the table. He hung a lamp from the ceiling and tenderly examined a scratch. He felt Malon tense up from pain. "You have about five small, deep wounds," he observed, trying to move part of her torn shirt away to get a better look at it. "You will want some healing salve on it, including the one on your shoulder."

"Go for it…" she replied. Link reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of red substance. He put a little on his finger and tried to apply it.

"It's no use. I keep on getting it on your shirt and I can't see how deep they really are."

"Well, what do you propose we do?" she spat angrily.

Link closed his eyes and felt his stomach tie into a knot again. "…Take off your shirt."

Malon turned around and glared at him, unable to believe he had just said that. "You are really sick, you know that!" she growled.

"I'll only see your back," he protested. "Look, I swear I am not a pervert! Given our lighting and I can barely see what I'm doing, I can't put this stuff on while you have that shirt on."

Malon continued to glare at him. She tried to think of a comeback, but she failed. Muttering swear words beneath her breath, she pulled back her long red hair. "You swear!" she snapped, one of her hands balled up into a fist.

"You can kill me after if you like."

Malon took that as a yes, and she slowly pulled her shirt over head. Wanting to be true to his promise, Link forced himself to look at her back and put on the anointment as fast and as carefully as he could. They were rather deep cuts, now that he could see.

"You're going to want to wrap yourself up when I'm done…" he said, working on her shoulder wound. "Your wounds aren't something to let slide by."

"I think I might as well shoot myself if we're going to be fighting every day," she said miserably.

"It won't be every day when we're ambushed," he said wisely. "That should do it. I'll go hang myself now."

Link went outside as Malon quickly shoved her shirt back on. She looked after him with a strange look. Her back felt considerably better. It was then she realized Link wasn't your everyday guy. She grabbed some bandages and snuck into a room and wrapped up her entire abdomen. She could not identify what she felt at that moment.

Respect? Confusion? Adoration?

After she was done, she quietly walked outside and sat beside Link on the grass. He was looking at the stars, not distracted by her arrival. "Thanks," she said truthfully, looking at the ground. "I… I'm sorry for blowing up at you and back at the ranch — "

"I'm used to it," he interrupted, looking her in the eyes. "I'm not offended or anything…"

"You seem sad, though…" she pointed out, now seeing his slightly fallen expression.

"Just the pain of losing someone is fresh… I'll be okay…"

They were quiet for a few minutes. Malon could see as plain as day something was troubling him. He didn't deserve it, she thought. _He's kind to his family, strangers… he was kind to me…_

"This place brings back too many memories…" Link said finally. "It's like you and the ranch… I was born here… Naomi and Wes were born here, and so was Will… I always used to run around on this hill. Mom told stories to all the kids who would listen here. Mom died here, and was buried here… I can't remember a single person who was as selfless as her. She loved us all so very much…

"I've missed everyone for so long. I want to be here, but… Even the happy memories bring back the pain. It seems that anyone I got close to died and I was being ripped apart continuously… I've tried to cry to get it out of my system, but I can't… I just can't…"

Link rested his head on his knees and sighed deeply. Malon blinked and saw that he was very much like her. Both had endured much mental pain. One all at once. One over a very long period of time.

"The King offered Wes sanctuary as well," he continued lifelessly. "It was almost an insult, the way he said no. Wes and dad got along real well, even did the two of us. I had kind of hoped for some kind of comfort… but no. He would rather spend his life with those whom we hate over us. I… I miss Wes. He really was the last bit of my strength left. When he went, I felt all alone… abandoned.

"I could have done it, raised him. But no… Everyone thought that wounded, suffering Link could handle that kind of pressure…

"What did they know!" he cried out painfully. "They thought I was weak! They thought I wasn't ready! But yet they hand me the Network when I'm seventeen years old! They thought I wanted to be alone, to shut out the world! No, I needed them, but their brains lacked the capacity to comprehend it! No child of the great Faren Lockslea could possibly ask for help, they thought!"

Malon hesitated at first, but she placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her for a second, and they exchanged an expression of understanding. Link looked back at the ground and Malon saw a single tear run down his face.

"It's okay…" she whispered, moving closer. "I'm here…"

"You don't understand…" Link muttered into his knees. "We could have lived back here… My family was the only ones who could have made it right. They didn't know what to do, what to say. But I couldn't face them… The spies had failed to detect them… We would have had not we were annihilated!

"We knew it was coming. We were scrambling to get back to headquarters, my squad… The man in black killed them all. I barely survived. I tried to make a bid for camp, but… It was useless. A fifteen year old, do something right!

"It was our fault. We failed."

A couple more tears followed. Link finally closed his eyes. Malon knew in her heart that more would come.

"Let it out…" she coaxed serenely. "You will feel much better. I'm here, I'll do the best I can…"

He looked up and gazed at Malon. She reached forward and wiped away his tears. The barest trace of grin showed for a second, but disappeared.

"I think that was it…" he said softly. "You are one of the strongest people I know."

"Same here… I never thought in a million years that Ganon would return. After hearing your story, I couldn't believe you'd gone through so much hardship. When you told me the truth… I believed you. I didn't want to, but I believed you…" she finished in a small voice.

Link gazed intently in Malon's eyes. "You never cease to surprise me. I keep on thinking I have you figured out, but I don't," he said softly. "I truly appreciate that you have come with me. Thank you."

They sat there for a long time and looked at the stars, wondering if their loved ones were watching over them.

Link was the first to awaken the following morning. When he opened his eyes, the sun had not yet risen. He knew at last he had gotten a good night's sleep.

He walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. Haunting memories didn't plague him so bad now. He gazed around his yard once more. A much different, younger boy had the time of his life here.

_I can't believe I used to be hyperactive…_

Link slowly trudged across the hill, trying to remember every single tree, every single rock. It was all there. And a small gravestone stood in the corner next to the old tree. His mother's favorite tree.

Walking up to it, the memory of his mother flashed through his mind. She had been perfect. She was beautiful, wise, kind, and a touch mischievous herself. The mischief that Link was rumored to have inherited. Kneeling next to the grave, he placed his hand on the smooth stone.

"Whether he is truly alive or long since passed into the other world…" he whispered. "Take care of him for me, mother… Watch over dad… He loved you very much as did us all."

There was an insane, tiny hope that Faren Lockslea still breathed. Most of the soldiers in the attack were killed all except for a few. His father was the only one unaccounted for. The survivors claimed that he may be a POW, but Aironia claimed again and again they did not have him. They even claimed they had not initiated that attack, which Link found out later, was true.

The other army was unidentified. The survivors could not identify a banner and there was nothing known about them. Link had given up hope, however. It had been so long and no word from the opposing army.

The sun rose in the far distance and Link watched it rise. To him, it symbolized the start of something.

It was the start of the greatest struggle known to man.

Back inside the house, Link gently shook Malon, who was asleep on the ancient couch.

"Buzz off…" she murmured, pulling a pillow over her head. "Some people do sleep, you know…"

"Go ahead," he said smoothly. "Miss breakfast. More food for the rest of us."

Malon raised her head and opened her eyes half-way. "Break…fast…?"

"You know, the morning meal? Eggs, toast and all that stuff?"

"I _know_ what that is, you idiot," she snapped, sitting up. "We get food?"

"If my grandparents are as nice as I remember them to be," Link said simply.

"But I'm not hungry…" she yawned. "I never eat breakfast and I do just fine. Can I go back to bed…?"

"No. Come on… Please, Malon?"

"But I feel like shit," she said softly. "Where are we again?"

"Icshanova. Seriously, get up. I want to leave by noon and I have several things I gotta do."

"Where are we going after this?" she asked suddenly, Link taken aback.

"I really… don't know," he admitted.

"Find out and then I'll get up… You can't have a schedule if you don't know where you're going."

"I'm going to go get food," he said agitatedly. "I am merely requesting you accompany me."

Link heard Malon cursing beneath her breath as she forced herself off the couch. She glowered at him. "I think I like you better when you sleep until eleven," she sighed, pulling some hair out of her face. "Since when are you hyperactive?"

The question was like a slap to the face to Link. He looked at Malon strangely. "Me! Hyperactive! You must not know me very well."

"Well, so far all I know about you is that Ganon wants your head and you're a little bit crazy," she explained. "Why the heck did I want to do this!"

"You wanted to died for a purpose. Am I really that crazy?"

"Sometimes I wonder… Well, what are you doing?" she exclaimed suddenly, making him jump. "Hurry up, I want some breakfast!"

Link shook his head, confused out of his mind. He was pretty sure who the crazy one was, and it wasn't him.

He went to a bookshelf and began browsing through the books. Link knew the exact two volumes that he wanted. However, the books were so dusty, he couldn't make them out. Malon, done washing her face, looked at Link strangely.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"A journal…" he said softly, pulling out a book and tossing it on the couch. "It's about as ancient as time itself. Grandpa had shown me it once before. He claimed that one of the heroes had kept record of his adventure, and I thought it would be somewhat of a security blanket to me…"

"Man, why don't you make your own?" she suggested, reading the book Link had discarded. "Wow, this one's been through the mill… What is this?"

"It's a bestiary. We'll need that later, unless some of these monsters have mutated in the last five hundred years. What the…?"

Link pulled out an even older book. He opened it, only to find strange runes they couldn't understand.

"It reeks," said Malon.

"Ancient Hylian… It just about worthless in these times… Wait, there's some kind of message on the back page."

On the very last page, there was something written in their modern language, but not very neatly. It reminded Link of his own handwriting. It said:

_Everyone knows there will be a day when all hell will break loose and there will be nothing to hold it back. For that age, I pity you. For then, knowledge once known will be lost and lessons forgotten. Fortunately for you, I'm attempting to pass down information. There will be a day, thousands of years from now when Ganon will have finally discovered the power of the Faun. Since he will have difficulty acquiring the Triforce (or at least I hope he does), he will someday take notice of that power._

_When this day has come, always know this: the sun sets in the west and water runs downhill. When the light of the hero goes out, everything will go down hill. I cannot let this happen. So I beg you, read this and remember it. The Faun is a spirit of the forest, a spirit that contains much power. No, not a spirit… more like pure concentrated power of life. If this ever happens, that Ganon suddenly appears out of the blue with more power than you can handle, the Forest is a source of your trouble. The Faun is no longer in the forest and it is gradually dying. Having being raised in one, it would be in my best interest to save it as soon as possible._

_It will not only be the forest, but eventually the entire life of Hyrule will fade away. Grassy plains will turn into a vast land of dirt. All vegetation will vanish and this world will starve. You must return the Faun to the forest. Only after you do this will you have a chance to defeat Ganon._

_Always keep an onion with you. That should prove enough protection._

_Oh yeah… This book would be the account of the very beginning of the Legend of Zelda. This has been handed down through my family for generations and I intend to see passed down for just as many. It is obvious you cannot read it, but I am told you wouldn't want to. Oh well… A real hero would stray from the books and make his own destiny._

_Good luck,_

_Link Regina_

The two stood there in disbelief. Link tried to speak, but his throat would not allow it. A Faun? What was a faun anyway?

"It looks to me that we are living the future our ancestors are afraid of," Malon said shakily. "You don't think… Can this really be happening?"

Link slammed the book shut. He knew who exactly to talk to.

"How much of the Legend do you know? Answer me!" Link snapped, sweeping inside Rod's house, causing him to jump.

"What have you found?" Rod said urgently, frowning at Link, seeing his alarmed expression. Link placed the book on the table and flipped to the last page. They both stared at the writing.

"What's this Faun?" Link asked as Rod studied the message. "Is this what's happening?"

"This explains everything that's happening now," Rod said grimly. "Have you been in the forest? You can see everything is dying…"

"What's a Faun?" Link said sharply.

"Like this thing says, Link, the Faun is basically the life of Hyrule focused into one being, is the form of a baby deer, hence the name. Of course, it's power is nothing next to the whole Triforce, but if Ganon has it and is using the very life of Hyrule against it…" Rod's eyes grew round. "That's it!"

Link understood. "He's using the Faun and is draining its energy to make his own army to destroy Hyrule… Once the power of the Faun is extinguished, Hyrule will turn to ashes… There will be no more life left. All vegetation will be destroyed and everyone will die. Would it extend to the entire world?" Link asked anxiously.

"Gradually, yes it would," said Rod weakly. "This is it, Link… If Ganon can't acquire the Triforce by killing you and Zelda, he'll kill off the entire world so there is nowhere to hide! It won't matter how powerful he is, you'll die because there is no more energy to sustain you!"

"That sick bastard…" Link said bitterly, closing his eyes. "It's a race against time… If we want even a chance of defeating him, we have to get this Faun out of his clutches before anything else. Good thing Icshanova is on the edge of the forest."

"This situation is worse than any of us thought…" said Rod shakily. "There isn't much time left. You need to locate the Faun and bring it back to the forest shrine before you do anything else."

"But how?" Link asked, frowning. "I don't even have an idea where to go next! One of the only reasons I came back was because I wandered back this direction. Where? Where do I go to find this Faun?"

Rod sat in his chair and thought deeply. "Midia… her powers… I wonder if they are as powerful as her mother's…"

"She can shoot fire now, I know that much."

"Midia has been fascinated with her power for a long time," Rod said seriously. "She's been in her room, honing it for as long as I can remember. But if anyone like Nathaniel saw her power… I fear they may attack her, kill her even. These are simple people Link, they fear things they don't know. They would accuse her of witchcraft in an instant."

"It's technically what it is," Link replied. "Can she… see the future? I remember that Celesta often told me I would face great pain… and now I finally understand."

"You're fearing this situation too much."

"_My pain is not this situation!" _Link found himself shouting angrily, finding himself shaking violently. "You don't know the pain I've felt!"

"Faren died years ago, Link — "

"_Quit making assumptions! I'm not the same person I was five years ago! He is not my source of – !"_

"You can stop exploding now, cousin…" said a soft voice.

Midia had come down from upstairs. Link felt himself pale.

"Do you have the power to read minds?" Link asked, still shaking.

Midia nodded slowly. "I want to know why I feel you pain," said Midia sharply. "Since I helped you yesterday, all I've gotten are surges of sorrow from you. I want to understand, Link. I want to help."

Link took a deep breath. "I still trust you, though I don't know you anymore…" he said quietly. "It's… nothing to do with Ganon. This is ridiculous, what were we saying before all this?"

"You're not getting out of this, Link."

"I can try. Why do you want to know? This has nothing to do with anything!"

"It's preventing you from thinking clearly," Midia said simply. "Look at yourself. You're just as stubborn as Faren was."

"Quit bringing him — !"

"What is going on Link?" Rod said tonelessly.

"It is none of your concern," he said fiercely. "Midia… please… don't…"

Link's cousin was glowing white. On reflex, he shut off his mind. He refused to think. He would not give her the satisfaction of using her power on him. But he couldn't have stopped her.

Midia took a couple steps away from Link, her eyes opened wide. "Oh no… you can't be serious… Oh, Link…"

"Yes, I had once recovered from my depression, you know," Link said quietly. "I began to live again, but it was destroyed in a single moment."

Rod looked from Link to Midia, confused. "Do I want to know?" he asked slowly. Midia shook her head.

"It's _awful_."

"So now you know, Midia," Link said coldly, now shaking. "So far, everyone has though it was dad. It never was him. I was having a decent life until… until he… I swear I shall decapitate him with my bare hands!" he snarled suddenly. "You would _never_ understand what I went through! No one would! Are you happy now, Midia! Are you!"

She sat down in a chair shakily. "I… I'm so sorry… You… Oh my goddesses…"

"Link, I demand to know what is going on," Rod said firmly. "What the hell happened?"

He smirked and shrunk back into the shadows. "So you really want to know…"

"_Link, wait!" a soft voice called after him. He turned around and embraced a young woman with light blue hair and pale green eyes._

"_Crystal…" he breathed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Haven't seen you for two hours and I'm already missing you…"_

"_I thought you were going to the castle to announce another few months off," she said, stroking his face. "Done already?"_

"_Lord Nonansen says he's very pleased and would love to meet you sometime. He seemed very relieved…"_

"_Invaders!" a soldier screamed and they both jumped. "Invaders are coming!"_

"_What the…?" Link climbed on top of a stack of crates and saw a whole wave of monsters riding swiftly towards town. Everyone below was screaming in a panic. He leapt back down and grabbed Crystal's wrist. "I gotta get you out of here!" he exclaimed._

_The two ran away as fast as they could with the current. Link unsheathed his sword and shoved Crystal into the crowd. "Get out of here, I need to help!" he called after her._

"_Be careful!" her words faded into the rest of the chaos around. Link rushed to the growing line of Hyrule's soldiers, bracing theirselves._

"_Link, you're back!" a voice exclaimed. Chet stood beside him with his lance. "You've been gone so long, we thought you died."_

"_Save the jokes for later. We've got a class A crisis on our hands!"_

"_See ya in Hell!" Chet cried as they charged into battle._

_The soldiers fought bravely and held up the line. Link fought with all the strength he could, determined not to let them through. His efforts might have saved the town, but other's didn't._

"_Retreat, the line is breached!" voices yelled. Link paled. He just took a step back when something knocked him backward about ten feet._

"_Gotcha, Lockslea!" an evil voice laughed as the figure leaned over and grabbed Link's collar. "You will be out of my way before you can say 'who the heck are you?'!"_

"_Who the heck are you?" Link gasped as the figure held him up by his neck, strangling him._

"_The most powerful being in the world! Your soul is mine, Lockslea!"_

_The man dropped Link and raised a huge sword. He got up and ran out of the way before he could be sliced in half. Link knew there was only one person that wanted him dead this badly, but it couldn't be…_

_Trusting his instincts, Link ran away as far and as fast as he could. He chanced a glance at the Triforce mark on the back of his hand. His worst fear had been confirmed._

"_Ah! Get your hands off me!" a voice cried in pain. A group of Moblins were dragging Crystal with them. Link was about to charge them, but a fist to his back sent Link reeling to his knees._

"_Stop, soldiers!" the man in black commanded. He grabbed Crystal. "So this girl is precious to you, boy?" he laughed menacingly. Link's eyes widened with fear. _

"_No, please… don't hurt her!" Link begged. The man put a sword to her throat._

"_Link, don't let him seduce you, it's what he wants!" Crystal shouted to Link. "You… you need to do what you were meant to! Don't let me hold you back!"_

"_Someone's going to die today and I can't make up my mind," the villain said with a crazy expression on his voice. "It's you choice, Lockslea. You die, the girl goes free! What's wrong, don't you want her to feel safe?"_

_Link knew very well the consequences of his death. But he could not let Crystal die. She was standing very still._

"_Link…" she breathed. "Don't do this, Hyrule needs you."_

"_But — !"_

"_I know what you're thinking. I-I'm sorry… I can't let him do this…"_

"_Hurry up!" the man in black snapped. Tears were now falling down Crystal's face. "Link… I — "_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Crystal's limp figure fell to the ground, her neck slit. Link's mind was shattered. He knelt by her side, holding her in his arms. She was barely alive._

"_You were always my shining star… and now you… are… Hyrule's…"_

"_I'll be back for you next, Lockslea!" He shouted evilly. "You'll be next!"_

_Crystal stopped breathing at that moment and Link held her dead body to his. "No… no… not again…"_

"There, are you pleased?" Link finished quietly, the expression in his eyes no longer sane. _"Crystal was my fiancée. _She was everything to me… She taught me that there was a way out of the darkness of your past. She was prepared to give her life for me! She was loyal… to the very end…

"I thought I had a chance for a normal life… I would have ditched the Network in an instant if it had meant I would spend the rest of my life with her. And what happens? Ganon slaughters her before my eyes.

"No, I wasn't ready for this, I admit. But I won't back down. She gave her life for me, I know what I have to do with it. I hate it. I hate it that there were hundreds of other people that could have been the next hero, but it has to be me. I've got no choice but to do this. She knew I had to do it. I'll never have the chance to please her again. She would have wanted me to do this, so I do it for her and her alone."

The three of them stood in silence for a long time. Rod buried his face in his hand, lost for thoughts.

"So the real reason I'm on this quest is because of Crystal. It was her dying wish. I don't think I'd be able to breathe properly again until I fulfill that.

Rod raised his head with a vacant look on his face. "You are like the exact opposite of Faren, you know."

Link and Midia both stared at Rod as if he were nuts.

"Although you take many… unorthodox paths to reach your goals, you possess a sense of loyalty," Rod explained. "Faren was always confused where his loyalty lied. The chance to be the best of the best was before him, but he had three children, his wife newly dead… One was almost an adult, one too young to understand what was happening, and his last a mere infant... To be frank, Link, Faren didn't father you very well, but you understood.

"When I look at you know, I see a desire to meet commitments burning in your eyes. When you are tasked with something, you see it through. Faren never could do that."

"Link…" said Midia slowly. "You're stronger than you know. I respect you… If you want to fulfill your quest, you need to first go to a town called Shaningo on the southern side of Lake Hylia. There is a temple that holds a weapon that you will need to kill Ganon. But first… Faren asked me to give these to you if this should ever happen."

Midia opened a chest hand pulled out a sheath with a sword in it along with an ocarina. "These are artifacts passed down by the Hero that lived here," she explained. "You should know this sword fairly well."

She handed the sword to him. Link drew it from the sheath.

"No way…"

It was a long steel blade, better than his own. It was perfectly balanced in his hand and felt as if it had been made for him especially. Yes, he knew this sword. It was rumored it was the best sword in the whole world.

"The Master Sword!"

"Passed down by the Lockslea," said Rod grimly. "It was supposed to be Faren's he was dad's oldest… I don't know why he refused it, Link. It was wielded by the legendary Hero of Time! I never had a son, and Midia did not desire it… It should be rightfully yours, Link. Kenton… will understand my decision."

"But Rod…" Link breathed, examining the blade up close. "This… we had it all this time?"

Rod smiled slightly to himself.

"Link… we technically shouldn't have this artifact though," said Midia, grimacing. She held out the ocarina to him. "The Ocarina of Time, the key to the Sacred Realm. It is a beautiful instrument. You should take it with you as well."

With much difficulty, Link forced himself to return the Master Sword to its sheath. He took the Ocarina and put it in his pocket. "So it would not be a wise idea to tell the King that I have it?"

"It would be suicide."

"Link… about Crystal… I can't say how many times I feel sorry for you," said Midia sadly. "You never were a stranger with pain, but it still feels as real as it does to the rest of us. I'm sure having Malon with you must be painful…"

"What!" he exclaimed, confused. "Why do you think that?"

"She's about the same age Crystal was…" she said mysteriously, smiling expressionlessly. "The way your eyes turned on her last night… I thought you might feel like you were betraying her memory."

"I can't help hormones. She's… something else. She's actually probably wondering where I am."

"Go kick some butt, Link," said Midia. "And while you're at it, kick some for the rest of us."

"Father, what kind of a man is Link, really?" Zelda asked apprehensively as they walked together through the castle garden. "I thought I knew him, now I'm not so confident."

"I really cannot tell you," the King said exhaustedly as a flock of birds flew overhead. "I think loyalty gives him his shape… loyalty to those who he once loved compared to his leaders. His father was the opposite. Faren would do anything that he was told without fail."

"Yes… I remember that," Zelda said sadly. "Back when Master Lockslea was still with us, I remember he would do anything for you, while Link would have done anything for his father. But he's changed so much, I can't unmask him for who he really is."

"Link, I have cherished him like a son, it was painful to see him go…" the king said with a sigh, looking up. "He was so close to having the life he had always wanted, Zelda. The woman of his dreams had come into his life and tamed him some, but she was slaughtered before his eyes."

"What!"

"I will not explain, it hurts when I bring it up," he said wearily. "Zelda, Link has endured mental pain your cannot imagine. He's pushed on like no one's business as well, earning my respect. Back in the war… you don't know the exact circumstances, don't you?" he asked her.

"No, I never wanted to know," she explained as they sat down on a step. "I didn't want to ask, everyone was so sad. I didn't have the heart to ask Link… When they came back, I hadn't seen such blank expressions in my life. Link was as if he was barely existing… What happened?"

"As you know, a good deal of our forces were taken out by the other army," said the King. "Link didn't even know when it happened. All the spies were on full duty, even Link as young as he was. Suddenly we got the word that the spies were being picked off rapidly. Chet, being the only one who knew Link personally, he was very concerned. He tried to send orders to them to pull back.

"Of course, they found Link, but not before the enemy," he said angrily. "They found him… bleeding, dying… by this time, Faren had been dead for a month, no one dared to tell Link on his deathbed. Everyone thought they were going to lose him, but Link held on. The only reason he did was because he wanted to see Faren's face and have that comfort everything would be fine…"

"But I thought you said – "

"Yes, Link held on for nothing. When he finally found the strength to get onto his feet, he asked where his father was, he wanted to know why he had heard nothing about him. They say when they revealed the truth to him, Link let out a cry so excruciating, every last soldier in the camp felt pity for him. He spent every last bit of his energy, recovering, enduring pain that would have killed most soldiers. Just try to imagine the feeling that you went through so much for a person and then discover you'll never see that person again."

"_I've felt pain you could dream of! When you run to someone for sympathy, don't expect any from me!"_

Link's words echoed across her mind once more. Zelda found herself blinking, lost for words. She finally understood why he had said that. Not only the fact he just recently lost someone, but the memory of his father still haunted him.

"Loyalty to his father is why he remains. He will do anything for those who go the extra mile for him. Just remember Zelda, he breathes and lives like everyone else. He just has less air. He has a tedious life, and what you had done made him resort his priorities," he said with an air of disappointment. With that, the King rose to his feet and left Zelda to her thoughts.

_He's strong…_ she thought to herself. _But his strength is running out… If there was possibly anyone who could have understood and could have attempted to comfort him, I could have done it… I only made it worse…_

"YHAAAAAAA!"

Zelda jumped to her feet at the sound of the horrible death cry. She sensed power beyond compare. Her eyes widened.

"Ganon!" she gasped and she bolted out of the courtyard.

A soldier that had stood outside the courtyard guarding it was down on the floor, dead. He father was no where to be seen.

"What the…!"

A monster advanced towards her with a bloodstained sword. Zelda felt herself pale and took a step back. She could hear the sound of fighting ahead. She swallowed.

"Link, where are you when I need you!"

She took another step back, but reversed into a solid figure. Even if she had wanted to, she couldn't move a muscle.

"Tell me of this… Link…" a dark voice laughed behind her.

Zelda turned around and gasped, her eyes as wide as they could be. "The man in black…" she breathed, her voice shaking from terror. "N-no… it… can't…"

Suddenly she was surrounded by monsters. The tall man towered over her, laughing madly. "Yes it is I!" he howled. "I am Ganondorf and you shall be key to my power. Now tell me, where can I find this Link!"

But she was left speechless.

"No answer?" he said disappointedly. "That doesn't matter to me now. I've killed hundreds of people with my bare hands. That Lockslea I had my hands on, that wasn't your future hero was it? That pitiful excuse for a warrior? I faced a twelve year old greater than that! Tell me if that Lockslea in service to Hyrule is my enemy!" he demanded, picking her up by the throat.

"Everyone… is your… enemy…" Zelda choked. "You monster…"

Ganondorf dropped her and let her writhe on the floor. "You're useless…" he said quietly. "That Lockslea could have been it… After all, when I remember my reasoning when I laid my eyes on that ten year old whelp… Who could have known the Hero of Time would become so powerful? But I got the best of him, and his descendant will meet his end too."

Zelda gasped for breath. Ganondorf drew out a long sword and an evil grin cracked across his twisted face.

"Useless girl… I do not care in which manner anymore, your Triforce piece will be mine," he said darkly. "I learned my lesson in sparing lives. Yours won't!"

He raised his sword and Zelda closed her eyes. She admitted it to herself, she was afraid to die.

"AH! NOOO!"

"You're mine, Ganon!"

Zelda raised her head weakly. A golden light had surrounded Ganondorf's body. She couldn't understand until she saw a figure standing over her with a bow. She blinked. A young man with golden hair falling about his face and dark blue eyes was now kneeling by her. _No, it can't be…_

"Link…?" she breathed out of delusion.

"No." The voice was younger than Link's, it wasn't as deep. "But I need to get you to him. He always knew what to do. Milady Zelda, hurry! The arrow's potency only lasts so long!"

Zelda finally realized who it was and her eyes glowed. "It's you! Wes…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I came back," he admitted, helping her up. "We gotta get out of here! Do you know where Link is?"

"No, he just left," she responded as they bolted. "Wes, why? Why did you come back? This has nothing to do with you!"

"Link needs all the help he can get!" he shouted fiercely. "I can't stand hearing them downgrade him for being in Hyrule's service, I'm going to serve my brother faithfully!"

Zelda chanced a glance behind her and saw a torrent of monsters chasing behind them.

"Wes, I don't think we stand a chance!" she exclaimed as they rounded the corner.

"Neither do I, why do you think we're running so fast!" he shouted back agitatedly. "It's going to take some miracle – "

"Milady Zelda!"

A young cavalier pulled his horse to a stop in front of the two. Zelda stopped in her tracks and caught her breath. "Syrus!" she gasped. "You need to get us out of here, away from here! Please Syrus!"

"Get on and I'll take you anywhere you want!" he replied urgently as the scrambled on the back of his horse. "Dammit, I told Chet he should have listened to Link and have kept the soldiers low-profile, but no! He says Link doesn't know a thing about militarism!"

"Apparently, he does…" Wes murmured to himself.

"GET THEM!" Ganondorf's voice screamed across the hall. "GET THEM, KILL THEM ALL! DON'T HOLD BACK, DESTROY THEM!"

They rode as fast and as hard as the could towards the castle gates, ducking and avoiding arrows.

"Why can't we just have a normal life!" Wes cried bitterly as the lines began to close around them.

"You could have, you chose to get involved!" Zelda shot back.

"YEOWCH!"

An arrow had lodged itself into Wes's side. Zelda gasped as blood rushed from his wound.

"It's not… too terribly deep…" Wes managed to say through gritted teeth. "Oh shit… Link's gonna kill himself if I die…"

Zelda yanked the arrow out, causing Wes to emit a very loud cry of pain. "You won't die!" she protested. "I won't let you!"

"Brace yourselves, we're gonna have to jump!" Syrus yelled from the front.

"What…?"

Zelda looked ahead. The bridge over the moat was out and it was a dead end for them. "Your horse can't make that!" Zelda cried, clutching the young knight's waist.

"Faren would kill me for this…" Syrus muttered to himself as he urged on his horse.

"KILL THEM!" Ganondorf shrieked as they drew nearer. "KILL THEM WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!"

"JUMP, DAMMIT!" Wes exploded.

The three of them closed their eyes as the horse took a running leap…

"It seems like a nice town…"

"That's because the black market hasn't shown up yet."

Link and Malon dismounted their horses at the gate of Shaningo, a lake-side town. The wind blew fiercely against their backsides as the slowly led their horses through town. Everyone on the streets gave them strange expressions. Many of the people were glaring at them.

"Are we in the right town?" Malon whispered to Link as a group of boys erupted into a fight over a loaf of bread.

"I believe so…" Link murmured, ducking a piece of rotten fruit thrown at him. "I don't see a temple, do you?"

"Nope…"

"C'mon, give me another day!" a voice pleaded.

"You've put this off long enough! _Now where is the dough?"_

Ahead, a young man in rags was surrounded by an ominous group of thugs. The man had gray hair and eyes, and looked very poor by the state of himself. Link felt his hand curl up into a fist in anger.

"I couldn't get it!" he wailed as Link slowly reached up for his sword. Malon quickly stopped his arm.

"We can't…" she whispered.

"But this isn't right…"

"You can't pay your dues, kid, you aren't protected," their leader snarled. "Looks like we have to teach him a lesson, hey fellas?"

The group laughed maliciously. Hot, sick anger grew within Link. He took a step forward.

"Link, no," said Malon warningly. "It shows life goes. You can't save them all, why do you want to try?"

"It'll matter to him," Link snapped back. "You, wait!" he shouted at the group in a commanding voice.

They all stared at Link, the whole town. The leader of the thugs approached Link and towered over him.

"Whaddya want, shrimp!" He shouted into his face. "I'm kinda busy here, so why don't you just — "

"What has he done for this punishment?" Link asked in the same firm voice.

"He can't pay for protection!" another sneered at him.

"Protection? From what?"

The whole town was appalled at his courage. The leader snorted.

"Look, kid, we run this place. You don't pay your dues, we're gonna pay you and your family a little visit. The law doesn't reach down here! This shrimp hasn't paid his dues for months! It's time we teach him a lesson! Before that, however…" He got an evil gleam in his eyes.

Link drew his sword and held a stance. "Give me your best shot," Link said seriously. Malon groaned and shook her head to herself.

"You idiot…" she growled.

"You loose and your pretty lady is our turf!" the leader growled. "And consider your hide and manhood ours!"

"Manhood!"

"Such is the punishment…" someone from the crowd remarked.

Link winced. "Me and my big mouth…" he muttered to himself. "You don't stand a chance!"

"He's nuts…" Malon said to herself.

"Sire, he's getting away!" a gang member cried. The young man had bolted.

The leader howled in rage. "You'll take his payment as well!" he shouted. "Prepare to be skinned alive!"

The gang drew their weapons and began to circle around Link. He didn't hesitate to dive into the fight. In a blur of movement and the stroke of his sword, a gang member gave a death cry and crumpled to the ground, a great slash across his chest. Everyone gathered around the fight, many did not believe what they had seen. Malon, herself, blinked heavily.

"He did that effortlessly…" she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

The rest of the gang stared at him. "That one's quick, boss," one said his voice quivering. "He didn't even break a sweat?"

"Who's next?" Link said coolly, resuming his stance.

They all charged at him at once, but none could lay a hit on the quick, flexible Hylian. Before anyone could have blinked, three more of the gang fell to the ground, leaving the leader and one accomplice.

"How the hell…?" The leader wondered aloud. "This is crazy!"

"He's better than all the knights combined!" the other said with fear. "Look at him, he doesn't even have a scratch!" His eyes were focused on the blood dripping off the Master Sword.

"Who are you!" The leader shouted at Link.

A twisted smiled cracked across Link's face. "Your worst nightmare," he said in a low voice.

The leader hadn't so much as raised his sword when he found his partner crumpling over and Link's sword to his throat. By now the town was cheering Link on, even Malon.

"Please don't kill me…"

"Too late for that."

The leader screamed in pain as Link drove his sword through his chest and the town went wild. The young man that the group had cornered slowly peeked around the corner of a building. Malon approached Link as he sheathed his sword.

"You don't show mercy, do you?" she said to him over the joyous screams.

Instead of victory shining on Link's face, there was bitterness. "You may not think it, but it takes a lot to slay a human life…" he said quietly, glancing around at the corpses.

"But you didn't hesitate…"

"Righteous anger produces crazy amounts of adrenaline, remember that," he said firmly. "These people lived and breathed like you and me. They had their stories, their hardships, just like us. To silence someone's breathing is something that hurts to do, because you know you're destroying a lifetime of effort that the person has built up in all he had. If you think I enjoyed killing them, you are sadly mistaken."

"Link… I didn't mean that…"

But he did not respond. Link merely walked deeper into town and Malon had no choice but to follow.

"Link…" Malon said helplessly once more. "I didn't mean to imply…"

"I know you didn't…" Link said quietly. "The incident was unfortunate — "

"Excuse me…" said a quivering voice.

They looked behind each other and saw the young man from earlier. He looked very shaken up.

"You don't know what you've done for this town, sir," he continued with growing confidence. "My family will most certainly offer you shelter for your stay. You must be the Hero's suceesor. Your skill is flawless… Thank you so much for freeing this town from their grip. You've given us hope."

"You are most certainly welcome…" Link said softly. "Adrenaline… it does things."

"Sir, may I be permitted with your name?" the man asked.

"Link. Link of the Lockslea. You are…?"

"Nenshea," he responded. "I am a Sheikah. Impa has told me much of you, Link of the Lockslea. Our kind has been looking forward to make your acquaintance."

"It is an honor to meet a Sheikah," said Malon kindly, shaking his hand. "I, myself, thought they were merely legend."

"Sheikah are everywhere, they are just well hidden," Link explained. "You, Nenshea… I was told there was an item that is imperative to kill Ganon and it rested here. Would you know?"

Nenshea smiled serenely. "I was right… You are his successor. Come to my home. Rest. Then tomorrow everything shall be explained. You must be in prime condition for the test."

"Test…" Link muttered to himself. "If you insist. We have traveled far in the past couple of days."

"From Icshanova?" he said mysteriously.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways. Now come. My family shall be pleased you have come."

"Nenshea, what was the racket outside?" and elderly woman asked him as he led the two adventurers inside his home. "The whole town is in uproar."

"A miracle, mother," Nenshea explained. "We no longer have to pay protection. Warriors have slain the rulers."

The woman looked up from her knitting. Her wrinkled eyes fell on Link and glowed. "He looks like Faren, Nenshea," she said kindly.

"You… you knew my father!" Link said in a strangled voice.

"Not knew, I know him," she continued, putting away her knitting as Nenshea brought her a cup of tea. "Link of the Lockslea, I have heard much about you from Faren. He was a traveler, and we had the fortune of knowing him personally. He's paid many a visit to Shaningo, mainly making sure the temple remained safe. We provided him shelter, and now we shall provide you the same."

"Where is this — ?"

"Calm, child…" she said gently. "Wait till the morning light. You will understand. This was one of the many secret, personal missions your father carries."

"My father is dead," Link corrected dully.

The old woman smiled serenely. "You have not opened your eyes."

"I must apologize in advance, my Lord and Lady," interrupted Nenshea, making a slight bow. "We have only a single spare room for your stay, and not a spare cot. Either one of you must sleep on the floor or share a bed."

"Share a bed!" Malon gasped, horrified. "There has to be some other alternative!"

"To be perfectly honest and frank, I don't feel like being a gentleman and sleeping on the floor," said Link. "Surely there is some other option that should suffice…"

Nenshea shook his head sadly. "I apologize once more, but we are a poor family. You see we only have a table and two chairs here. We only have two rooms and two beds. If mother and I shared a room for a night, you would have comfort. We were used to this when only Faren came, but with two of you…"

Link and Malon looked at each other bitterly. "You're the one that wanted to come," Link said pointedly.

"I wish I thought about it twice," she remarked.

"Gather around the fire, children…" the old woman said softly. "I must explain much… Link deserves an explanation of events."

The three of them sat by the dying fireplace. The sun in the distance was beginning to set. The old woman turned her chair around to face the trio.

"Link, I believe you have a theory of your quest?" she said simply, leaning forward.

"Something about Ganondorf taking this forest spirit and using it's power, and that eventually all vegetation will die," he offered. "Am I close?"

"Slightly, lad… Ganon does not want to kill Hyrule this way."

Link was taken aback. "Really? So he really only wants the power…"

"He wants the power to rules Hyrule and it's people to the very ends of time," the woman explained solemnly. "He wants the people to feel pain, to live hardships… He only wants the power of the Faun to eliminate the few targets in his path. You and the princess Zelda. But you are mature adults ready to take your steps towards destiny. Ganon did not expect this."

"So age and maturity has much to do with this?" Link asked, puzzled.

"Actually, intelligence and comprehension are the two he fears most. That comes with age. Think, if a mere twelve year old could bring his downfall, think of what you could do."

Link grimaced. "But I cannot control emotion."

The old woman blinked at him. "But I heard you were such a responsible youth…"

Link re-explained Crystal's demise. Nenshea blinked several times as Link kept himself focused on a particular crack in the floor. This was the first time Malon had heard his story, and she was taken aback.

"You may not control emotion, but you can hide it pretty decently," Malon said to Link. "I'm so sorry… I should not have come. I should have stayed home — "

"No. Do not make that mistake in thinking that," Link said sharply, causing her to jump.

"But…"

"Through all the hardships I've been through, it never crossed anyone's mind that I may need a shoulder to lean on and get up on my feet," he explained coldly. "They thought that if I was alone for a while, it would make it all better. No. It made it worse. It made me cold. If I had not wanted you to come, you would not have. But I saw you were similar to me in hardship. In reality, I practically welcomed your company with open arms."

Malon was silent and avoided Link's eyes.

"Yes, the hardships against you are overwhelming," the woman continued. "This quest is different. Quantity cannot be replaced by quality as it has in previous trials. _You need aid in this quest. You need allies._"

"Then I see I am taking the proper steps," said Link bitterly. "I need no more training in technique, I only need more will power."

"Your will to live will be tested tomorrow, child of souls," she said quietly. "For now, rest, both of you. Do not let gender differences get the best of you."

"More like don't let hormones get the best of you," Nenshea smirked. "Sorry, mother, it had to come out," he added, seeing her ferocious glare. He got up and opened a door. "This is your room. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It is not your fault," Link insisted. "We'll work something out. Thank you for providing us with shelter, it is better than none."

The old woman smiled once more. "Faren should be proud of the man you have become," she said gently. "Now rest, sleep. Tomorrow shall be a trying day."

Link himself was exhausted from traveling from Icshanova to Shaningo. He had had little sleep the past couple of days. At that moment, he didn't care if he had to share a bed, he just wanted a good night's sleep.

They entered the room and closed the door. "Should we just suck it up?" Malon asked bitterly as Link laid all his equipment on the floor.

"It's not the end of the world… It looks big enough for two people. I would really like some sleep."

"So would I…" Malon agreed, sitting on the bed. "It just stinks this room doesn't even have a closet you can change in… Link, I'm really sorry about your fiancée," she blurted out. "This really doesn't feel right… I really could sleep on the floor — "

"Hormones happen, they can't be prevented," Link said bitterly. "It makes me no difference. I'm just… I'm just trying to forget it happened…" he said helplessly. "I felt emotion like I never had in my life. And then this pops up. I know I can't let it hold me back, but it is… I can't let it go…"

They were silent for a while.

"I feel guilty for being here," said Malon sadly.

"I know I should, but I don't feel guilty. Even though… never mind."

Link sat down on his side of the bed. "Maybe it's because I'm tired why I feel awful right now," he said, avoiding Malon's eyes. "But I feel lost, confused… but when you're there… I know there will be some kind of comfort…"

"I am glad I am of assistance," Malon replied gently.

"So, are we going to be teenage perverts, or mature adults?" Link asked her blearily. "I have to admit, though… even through my brief engagement, I have never slept with a woman."

Malon grimaced as she kicked her shoes off. "Lucky you," she said dully. "I don't know if you would care, but I'm one of those that tosses and turns in the night."

"Just stay on your half and nobody will be hurt."

Malon blinked, unsure how to interpret that statement.

"No… please, no…" 

Malon jerked awake and sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily. She looked around for the source of the voice.

"No… he can't be… t-tell me it isn't true…" 

Beside her, Link was twitching, shivering in his sleep. Malon was very confused.

He must be having nightmares… no, they aren't nightmares… It's his past! 

She sat and watched him continue to shake, feeling pity for him. _He wants to put it behind,_ she thought, _but he can't… his future involves his past…_

"You are so much worse off than I ever was…" Malon whispered to herself. "Link… how will you ever manage…?"

He gave a particularly violent shudder. _"No…"_

Malon slowly reached out and put her hand on his bare shoulder. To her surprise, Link ceased to shake and moaned slightly. Malon smiled bitterly and began to softly massage his shoulder with one hand. The muscles in his shoulder began to relax.

_It's the comfort he longed for… it must be a difficult time in his past when no comfort was offered. To feel that must ease the pain for a little while…_

She withdrew her hand and noticed a strange mark on Link's shoulder blade. It was the symbol of a bird with it's beak clutching the Triforce.

Malon frowned and ran her fingers across it gently. The mark was rough. It had been branded into his skin. It wasn't there for no reason at all.

_I wonder if that has anything to do with this…_ she pondered to herself.

"What's that mark on your shoulder for…?" Malon asked slowly as they got out of bed the next morning.

Link turned his head and glanced at it for a second. "That? It's a mark of service for Hyrule," he explained quietly, pulling on an undershirt. "All those in the service of the King get this mark, so we can identify the heroes and the traitors. I was hoping your sharp eyes would miss that."

"Why?"

"It hurt like hell. They only started branding those into service after the war, we had a major problem with turncoats and claiming who was on whose side. It's the mark that shows where your loyalty lies. To me it means nothing. It is a lie. My loyalty is to no one, not since my father died. I didn't want to show 'loyalty' to those chowder heads.

"It was either my career ended or I bit my lip," he finished with a strange expression. "What do you think I chose? I basically retook my oath through my teeth. That mark is nothing more than a lie."

"I thought the Red Phoenix was a sign of truth…"

"Ironic, isn't it."

They got fully dressed and equipped. Link sat back down on the bed as light began to filter in through the window. "I wonder what kind of 'test' this is… Must be one that tests will power."

"You don't look enthusiastic," she remarked.

"I have no will power. When I was younger… I was more suitable then than now. Now I think too much."


End file.
